Lies and Truth
by Al.FaitH
Summary: //Renovando// Pronto sexta entrega del Lies and Truth, La historia de amor que sigue a Hyde en su calida y temerosa relacion con Gackt...
1. Blurry Eyes

Aru: bueno lo prometido es deuda para los que leyeron antes el mensaje de arriba... aqui esta el primer capi de mi fic... ojala les guste mi comienzo... ejjee... bueno mandenme algun mensajirillo para continuarlo miren que estare mejorando los otros capis tambien... jeje... bueno saludosh!!.. y besos a todos... aqui va...

**...:::Lies And Truth:::...**

_Capitulo 1: Blurry Eyes..._

---FLASHBACK---

-No puedo creer que me hagas esto...

-Vamos, es solo una actuacion... Ademas, sabes que mis sentimientos siempre son tuyos...

-Esta vez casi te alcanza... No quiero que te bese en el escenario... Temo que tus sentimientos ya no quieran pertenecerme por su culpa... Sabes lo que seria para el grupo...

-Si... Pero no puedo evitarlo... Es el quien me persigue... Y no puedo alejarlo, es el lider de la banda...

-Tienes alguna idea de porque te persigue?... Le coqueteas demasiado... Y siempre te le acercas... No me digas que no... Cantan incluso con el mismo microfono... De seguro en una de esas te...

-Ya... Basta... Lo siento... No quiero que te pongas asi...

-No tienes que sentir nada... Solo quiero que te alejes de el...

-Y si el no quiere...

-Entonces yo me alejare de ti...

------

Hyde se desvio, iba pensando en lo ultimo que habia ocurrido entre Sakura y el, la ultima vez que lo vio. Iba manejando de noche, casi con sueño, por una de las calles mas vacias de California. ¿Que hacia ahi? Buscaba relajarse con la fresca brisa de la medianoche norteamericana... Despues de pasar todo un dia junto a Tetsu y Ken dando vueltas por los parques de diversiones, buscaba estar mas tranquilo, un dia con sus amigos puede ser muy pesado... Sin embargo, ahora, solo, en su auto, camino a un departamento donde nadie lo esperaba, en una noche fria y sin luna... El ultimo sentimiento que tendria seria el de tranquilidad... Habia viajado a California con sus compañeros para olvidarse de Sakura... de la maldita pelea... del fin de su relacion... y del misero accidente que se llevo su vida...

Al parecer... No daba resultado...

Derrepente, una timida lagrima se atrevio a mostrarse, nublando su vista, sin dejar de manejar, bajo la mirada para secarse con una manga... Un bocinazo lo hizo subir la cabeza, por poco olvidaba donde estaba, opto por dejar su pasado para otro momento... Y salir primero de la calle, pero... ¿Que haria ahora?...Solo en la calle, y casi ahogandose en recuerdos...No podria olvidarse de su tristeza... Ni siquiera manejando...

No pudo evitar las lagrimas hasta divisar una bencinera, entro para recargar estanque... E intentar sentirse mejor... Se ubico en una bomba y antes de salir a pagar, se seco las lagrimas tratando de hacerse el fuerte, espero a que su reflejo en el espejo retrovisor no tuviera marcas de tristeza, habia sufrido mucho por lo de Sakura... A sus 27 años no merecia eso... Se ordeno un poco el pelo y salio del auto buscando seguridad... Comenzo a caminar lentamente hacia la caja sin poner demasiada atencion en donde pisaba o a la velocidad en que caminaba, las luces a su alrrededor le hacian sentir algo mas calmado... Llego hasta la caja y cancelo por el estanque lleno... Ahora que se sentia mejor no queria ir a su desolado departamento... No... Esta noche no...

Se volteo para volver a su auto, pero se detuvo al sentir vibrar su bolsillo... Y muy pronto el pegajoso ritmo de Stay Away, saco su celular y lo contesto rapidamente...

-Te-chan?... Eh, no... Tengo planes, no insistas... Estoy muy lejos ya para volver... Una bencinera...Ehh... No, sin nombre... No Tet.. No te preocupes... Si.. Estare bien... Estare bien... Estare bien!! - Pronto descubrio donde estaba, se volteo nervioso para ver que impresion habia causado el grito que le pego a Tetsu por el telefono... Todos... Incluyendo la cajera.. Lo miraban extrañados como si fuese un bicho raro... Miro hacia delante nervioso y comenzo a caminar hacia su auto sin despegarse del telefono... -Tranquilooo... No te quedaras sin bocalista...- Murmuro al telefono - Bueno Tet... Nos veremos..- Colgo y se enderezo para abrir el auto, miro a su alrrededor para ver como seguia la gente, se fijo que ya nadie le daba importancia... Se dirigio a la puerta del auto, pero antes incluso de escoger la llave, su cuerpo se enfrio por la impresion...

Ahi... Justo atras de su auto, una moto azul americana permanecia estacionada esperando el lugar, y montandola, un joven de buena altura, delgado y en buena forma... Hyde lo observaba de reojo mientras abria su auto, el joven permanecia paciente con un cigarro en la boca, mirandolo... Entro al auto lentamente y ajusto el espejo retrovisor para ver mejor al joven, el, se quito el casco para fumar con mayor comodidad... Hyde pudo contemplar bien su rostro, no mas de 25 años, cabello corto y oscuro, que hacia contraste con el blanco de su piel, sin embargo, lo que mas le llamo la atencion a Hyde, fueron sus intensos ojos azules... Vio como hacia el gesto de ver la hora en su muñeca, a pesar de que no llevaba reloj, Hyde comprendio que molestaba, encendio el motor y comenzo a dar la vuelta lentamente para rodearlo... En el costado de la maquina, pudo ver muy claro en un detalle de llamas, escrita la palabra Dears... Acelero un poco, el joven prendio motor y avanzo para pararse junto a la bomba, Hyde salio de la bencinera sin dejar de mirarlo concentrado, era tan llamativo, tan guapo... Ojala lo viera de nuevo.. Leyo y recordo la patente GJOB y se marcho a toda velocidad de la bencinera, en camino contrario al que llevaba...

Sin dejar de pensar en aquel muchacho que vio en la bencinera, intento concentrarse nuevamente en conducir, sin darse cuenta que esta vez su distractor era uno muy distinto al de antes, solo podia imaginar sus ojos azules, mirandolo a traves del espejo retrovisor... Aquellos ojos... Que habian llegado a su corazon, curando algo de su dolor, pero dandole esperanzas de sonreir otra vez... Solo pensaba en buscarlos para poseerlos...Siguio conduciendo, puso su telefono en el tablero, manos libres, y busco el numero que antes le habia llamado... Sorpresivamente y como nunca, Tetsu contesto muy deprisa...

-DoiHa!!...Que alegria saber que sigues con vida!!...

-No juegues conmigo Tet...

-Para que me llamas si no es para jugar?...

-Vuelvo a tu apartamento..

-Que vienes a California?!

-Si... Ya voy en camino... Pasare un rato con ustedes...

-La noche entera si quieres... - Tetsu le hablo intentado poner un tono sexy y galan...

-Naa... De ahi veo... A ver si Ken me deja..Jejejje...

-Vaya... No sabes cuanto me alegra oirte hablar asi... -Hyde se rio bajito - Hey!!.. No sera que te paso algo y vienes a contarlo!!... Pillinn!!... Vienes a puro cuchichear de tu fortuna frente a los pobres!...

-Jjajajja... No Tet... Solo me entraron ganas de volver... Ademas, no se tienen entre ustedes dos... Jajajaj... Que yo sepa... Entre los dos tienen mucha fortuna...

- Jajajja... Bueno deja esas tallas para cuando estes aqui... Y apurate.. Mira que Ken ya parece vicioso al cigarro...

-Cuando no?

-Es que no es solo eso... Si no que tambien se lo esta tomando todo mientras hablo contigo y no me esta dejando nada...

-A bueno entonces ve a tomar.. Jajjaja... Y esperenme... No me vayan a dejar sin trago...

-Anda... Apurate...

Colgo, regresaria a casa de Tetsu, queria hablar con sus amigos un rato, contarles y preguntarles su opinion, a ver si podian mantener con esperanzas su nueva alegria, siguio conduciendo, sin poder olvidarse de aquellos penetrantes ojos azules que le llenaron el alma, cautivandolo...

-Guelcome to mi Jouse!!!...- Le dijo Tetsu alegre cuando le abrio la puerta, Hyde hecho una ojeada al desordenado departamento que tenia su amigo, pudo a ver a Ken botado en el sillon mas grande, con una cerveza en la mano, y una montonera de cigarros alrrededor, no era una vista muy bonita... Entro al departamento de su amigo con confianza, llego tranquilo hasta Ken, y le saco el cigarro de la boca y la botella de cerveza...

-Quii... que... teh... paaassra... weea raara...?... - Le pregunto sin moverse siquiera del sillon, al parecer estaba bastante borracho o le estaba jugueteando...

-Vaya... Mirate... Me voy por dos minutos y cuando vuelvo te encuentro asi, al final, quien va a ser la wea rara si sigues asi?...- Le respondio Hyde sonriente, al reconocer su voz, Ken levanto deprisa la cabeza y lo miro con los ojos de recien despertado... - Que estuvieron haciendo mientras me fui...?...-Pregunto entre risas...

-Ni te imaginas... - Le respondio Ken con lo que a mi me gusta llamar sonrisa zorruna mirando a Tetsu... - Pero igual... Me alegra verte asi enano...

-Asi me quitas el miedo de perder a mi vocalista!!!... - Grito Tetsu que regresaba desde la cocina con unas cuantas botellas mas de cerveza...

-Jajaja... Quien te dijo que era suicida Tet?...

-Ni siquiera el lo sabe... - Dijo Ken con simplicidad mientras encendia un cigarro...

-Naa!!! Que te metes tu! Anda a fumarte eso a otro lado... - Se quejo Tet sentandose en el sillon junto al que estaba ocupando el guitarrista... - Veras Hyde... Hace poco... En uno de mis transes... Un platano flotador me dijo que te ibas a tirar de un puente en cualquier momento... -Agrego intentando ponerle seriedad a su voz... Hyde solo se rio del sarcasmo de su amigo, prendio otro cigarro y se sento en el brazo del sillon donde estaba Tet...

-Los platanos te dicen mi futuro?... No puedo creer que una banana te dijera que soy un suicida...- Le dijo empujandole despacito la cabeza a su amigo...

-Estas dudando de mi poder sobre las bananas...- Le dijo tomando una nueva cerveza... Hyde le respondio con una silenciosa sonrisa y una desviacion de miradas... - El dios de los platanos se va a enojar contigo Hideto Takarai... Te caera la maldicion platanosa...

-Ya caallate maniaco... - Se quejo Ken tirandole un cojin...

-No molestes Bananin!!... - Respondio el bajista... Devolviendole tambien el cojin (valga la rebundancia)...

-Ya.. Yaa... A veces me siento como un padre soltero hablandole a sus hijos de diez... Por favor!.. Tienen 28 años!!... -Dijo Hyde riendose y quitandole el lugar a Tet que se habia levantado a molestar a Ken...

-Neee...- Dijo Tetsu sentandose a los pies de Hyde y apoyandose en sus rodillas... - Y bien papi que nos queria contar?... - Tetsu lo miero tiernamente como un genuino chico de 10 años... Hyde le respondio con una mirada de nerviosismo...

-Que?!...

-Akuma lo se... - Respondio Tet con una risita malevola... - Tus ojos brillan asi solo cuando estas muy ansioso... jejeje... Vamos.. Cuentanos que te paso... Por que volviste tan de pronto?...- Hyde guardo silencio unos minutos... Como si estuviese procesando la pregunta pero en realidad estaba pensando en como responderla...

-Bueno, bueno... Pero primero respondanme algo... Creen en el amor a primera vista?...

-AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!... EL PEQUEÑO DOIHA SE HA ENAMORADO!!!!...- Comenzo Tetsu emocionadisimo, dejando a Ken y a Hyde en estado de O.O... - No crees que es genial Ken?.. Nuestro pequeño Haido esta creciendo tan rapido..!!...

-Hey.. Tetsu... Tetsu... - Lo empezo a llamar el guitarrista, y cuando el bajista estuvo bastante cerca de el, le susurro con un jugueton beos en la cabeza...- Callate... Bueno Hyde...-Agrego refiriendose al pequeño Akuma...- Yo si lo creo... O sea m ha pasado... Por que?... - Dijo alzandole las cejas...

-Eeeeehhh... Es que... Vi... Vi a un chico... En la bencinera de la que te hable Tet... Y era tan... Tan... Tan... - No sabia expresarse...

-Tan hecho para ti...- Termino la frase Tet con las manos juntas en señal de rezo...

-Claro... - Dijo Hyde con sorpresa...

-Wow.. Sentir eso es lindo chico... Fue lo que senti cuando empece a andar con este platanero pero... Ya vez en lo que se convierten... - Dijo Ken acariciando la cabeza de Tet, este le respondio tirandole un cojin nuevamente...

-Jajajja... Bueno... Solo me gustaria encontrarme de nuevo con el.. Ya saben... A ver si logro acercarme a el... - Termino Hyde con una risita inocente...

-O sea te dejo loco el loco... - Murmuro Ken...

-Parece.. - Dijo Hyde con timidez...

-A ver dime... Paso antes o depues de que te llamara, eh?... - Le pregunto Tetsu con una sonrisa malevola...

-Fue despues... Lo vi ahi... Una moto americana azul... Alto, delgado... Era tan perfecto...

-UUUUUUUUU SI ESTA ENAMORADOOO!!...- Cantaron Tet y Ken a la vez...

-Ya!! No molesten...

-Pero si te estas enamorando pequeño, estas creciendo muy rapido... - Dijo Tet levantandose de rpisa y apoyando una mano en la cabeza de Hyde en modo paternal...

-Ahora quien es mi papi?.. Jejejje...- Murmuro Hyde...

-Yoo... Y mira que ya te quiero ver casado... - Le contesto Ken rapidamente... Hyde miro a Tet como preguntandole que papel tomaria el si Ken era su padre...

-O sea tu seras mi mami?...

-SIII!!! Hijo chico, te hare el vestido para la boda, Jajajja!!!... - Se comenzo a molestar a si mismo Tetsu...

Hyde prendio un nuevo cigarro y se puso a fumar nuevamente...- Honestamente lo quiero volver a ver...- Dijo en un murmullo...

-Vamos... Se optimista... De seguro te encuentras con el por ahi... Cada cuanto tiempo se ven chicos asi en los Estados Unidos?...

-Que pesado eres Ken... Vamos chico.. Si quieres volver a verlo... Yo te ayudare a encontrarlo...

-En serio Tet?...

-Claro... Par que mas me quieres?...

-Oye callate... - Murmuro Ken con arrogancia...- Mira que en cualquier momento te lo pillas necesitado y tu diciendole eso... Te lleva a no se donde!...

-UUU... Si ya se puso celoso... Jejeje... -Se comenzaron a reir del guitarrista...

-Yaaaa y como piensan encontrar a este principito?... -Pregunto Ken molesto... Cambiando el tema...

-No lo se... - Hyde bajo un poco la mirada...- No vi hacia donde se dirigia... Ni siquiera pude ver bien si era extrangero o del pais... Asi que no lo se... Solo recuerdo... La moto... La patente... Y a el...

-Bueno con eso es suficiente... - Dijo Tet... - Lo encontraremos ya veras!... Si no.. Le preguntare a las bananas..!!!

- Que habilidad rara tiene este para hablar con los platanos, eh?...- Le dijo Hyde a Ken en un susurro para que Tet no lo escuchara...

-No se... Pero puedes confiar en el... Es como los adivinos por telefono... - Dijo Ken echandose para atras en el sillon...

-Bueno... - Regreso Tetsu de pronto, al parecer no se habia dado cuenta de que hablaban de el... - Ahora que sabemos que haremos... Quiero invitarlos a un evento mañana en la tarde... Que opinan?...

-Un evento?... - Pregunto Hyde con curiosidad...

-Si.. Algo como un Expo... Va a tocar una banda Japonesa... Pensaba en que quisas podriamos ir a verlos... Seria toda una salida, no creen?...

-Seguro... Pero... Que banda es?... Conocida?... - Pegunto Ken...

-Claro que no!... Es su debut... Aunque claro los integrantes deben ser conocidos... Pero igual.. Me consegui entradas.. Vamos...

-Yo voy...

-Me colo...

-De acuerdo... Entonces se quedan aca durmiendo... Y mañana los levanto temprano para que hagamos algo antes del evento.. Se que estara buenisimo, tengo un muy buen presentimiento...

-Claro Tet... - Murmuro Ken para darle consentimiento...

-Ojala que sean buenos...- Dijo Hyde mirando por la ventana...

El chico ignoro a sus amigos por un momento... Se levanto y se acerco al ventanal que Tetsu tenia con vista a la ciudad, se paro a su lado para observar lo pequeño que se veia todo desde el quinto piso, de alguna u otra forma, se sentia mejor, tranquilo y satisfecho de poder estar ahi con sus amigos... Sonrio intentado pensar mas alla del alboroto que armaban sus amigos a su espalda, pero, cuando noto que una tierna lagrima rodaba por su mejilla, la seco con su puño de manera que no se dieran cuenta de ello y miro al cielo con los ojos dormidos... La luna resplandecia en el cielo iluminando esa altura que las luces de la ciudad no alcanzaban, la luna lo relajaba mas... Intento alegrarse de que saldria con sus amigos al dia siguiente, y tal vez Tetsu no lo dejaria solo en un buen tiempo, despues de todo era como su hermano mayor, solo queria que sonriera gozando de felicidad otra vez... Se propuso a no pensar mas en Sakura, ni en el daño que se habia estado haciendo, sonriria con sus amigos como antes, e intentaria buscar a ese chico que conocio en la bencinera... ¿Quien era?... ¿A donde iba¿Lo veria ota vez?... Preguntas sin rspuesta que Hyde se hacia una y otra vez... - Te encontrare...- Murmuro mirando al cielo con seguridad... Solo queria verlo de nuevo... Y perderse en sus ojos...

-A quien vas a encontrar?... - Pregunto Tet apareciendo a su lado asustandolo...

-A... A... A... Ese chico... - Respondio el pequeño Takarai con una gotita de verguenza en la nuca...

-Nee... Si ya se que estas loquito por el.. Pero no crees que deberias pensar en otra cosa fuera del ambito amoroso ahora... Estas perdiendo la cabeza amigo...

-Hmmm... Tal vez... - Hyde miro hacia las calles de nuevo... - Te-chan... - El bajista lo miro cuestionandolo, mientras Ken atras intentaba ponerse de pie por la borrachera...- Gracias amigo...

-Jjajajaja... Cuando quieras hermano... Ahora ven a jugar... Mira que este chico borracho es lo mejor que me ha pasado... - Te-chan se rio nuevamente con malicia y salio corriendo hacia Ken...

Hyde se quedo parado junto al ventanal unos momentos, mirando como sus amigos jugaban y peleaban sobre los sillones... Dirigio su mirada hacia fuera otra vez... Si.. .Mañana seria un dia nuevo... Y comenzaria a pensar otra vez en el amor.. Ahora era un momento para jugar y pasarla bien... Despues se haria el tiempo de buscar a ese muchacho... Si... Vendria la hora de buscar esos ojos nuevamente... Esos ojos que sinuosamente le dijeron mucho y nada... Los ojos... Que llevandolo hasta el cielo lo confundieron en su ser... Blurry Eyes...

_Fin Capitulo 1_

Aru: Neee bueno ahi mi primer capi... espero les guste muchito... y me dejen mensajitos.. x)... o saludos jejejej D... bueno yo les dejo a todos... y un beso.. nyuu... ojala les haya gustado para subir prontito la continuacion... quiero avanzarlo rapido.. u.u... bueno chicos... un beso.. aioz!!!

Al.FaitH


	2. Milky Way

**...:::Lies And Truth:::...**

_Capitulo 2: Milky Way_

Lentamente, Hyde abrio los ojos... El sol estaba recien saliendo y la luz que entraba por el ventanal sin cortinas del quinto piso en el que se quedaba Tetsu... Se sento en el sillon mirando hacia afuera con los ojos entrecerrados, miro a Ken que dormia tirado, literalmente, en el suelo a su lado... Se levanto lentamente cuidando de no pisarlo, y evitando el chiquero que habia alrrededor de ellos comenzo a caminar lentamente...

-En dias como estos... - Comenzo a murmurar para sus adentros aprovechando que Ken estaba dormido - Me quedaba acostado con los ojos cerrados... Para que pudieras verme dormir tal y como te gustaba... Cierto?... Sakura...- Agrego mirando hacia abajo por el ventanal... Que pequeño se veia todo desde aquella altura...

-Lo extrañas sierto?... - Hyde se volteo sorprendido, Tetsu lo miraba desde la puerta de su habitacion, se veia fresco, como recien salido de la ducha, en pantalones y con una toalla alrrededor del cuello, el cabello le caia mojado en una comoda melena pelirroja... Hyde lo miro por un momento, pero no pudo evitar que sus ojos se pusieran cristalinos, era un hecho, no podia esconderle cosas a Tet o a Ken...

-Si... Lo extraño... Tet... - Dijo el pequeño DoiHa secandose los ojos con el puño de su camisa... Intentaba mostrarse fuerte... Pero habia sido muy reciente todo.. Y su corazon aun estaba lastimado...

-Vamos Hide... Sabes que no me gusta verte tan triste... -Tet se acerco a el y lo abrazo con cariño...

-No... No puedo evitarlo... Es como si lo hubiese perdido todo... Sakura.. Sakura lo era...- Tartamudeo con desgano mirando hacia afuera, mientras una timida lagrima recorria su mejilla, nunca antes se habia sentido asi... Tetsu se quedo mirandolo, pensando en que podria hacer para que su amigo se sintiese mejor... Realmente lo apenaba verlo asi tan mal...

-Sabes?... Por que mejor no te olvidas de tus problemas y nos ponemos a pensar en el concierto...- Tetsu se giro un poco para mirar a Hyde a la cara..- Y eh.. .Oye... Eso incluye que ahora debes olvidarte de Sakura... - Le agrego mirandolo a los ojos... Hyde asintio con ternura... - Eso... Me gusta, me gusta... Que uno de nosotros ya no tenga problemas...

-Uno de noso... - Hyde miro a su amigo sorprendido... - Tet.. Que... Que pasa entre tu y Ken?...- Tetsu cerro los ojos suspirando... Y los volvio a abrir para mirar con ternura a Ken que dormia aun en el suelo...

-La verdad Hyde... Hemos tenido algunos problemas... Ya sabes... - Hyde asintio con algo de tristeza por su amigo... Tet se quedo mirando por sobre su hombro, la imagen de Ken...

-No... No puedo saber por que?...

-Anoche... Antes de que te llamara... Habiamos discutido... Cuando llegaste disimulo...

-Hm... Entonces...

-...Es que no queria que vinieras... -Tetsu no dejo a Hyde terminar - Queria que estuvieramos solos... Pero.. Estaba preocupado por ti.. Y se que Ken queria discutir algo conmigo... Ultimamente ha estado actuando un poco extraño sabes?... Como... No se... Estuve pensando en que tal vez estaba enamorado de alguien mas... - Con ese comentario Tetsu clavo sus fieros ojos en los de Hyde, asustandolo un poco, y haciendole creer que hablaba de el...

-Tet...

-Creo que hoy terminaremos... Ya no quiero seguir discutiendo siempre.. - A pesar de estar diciendo esto.. Tetsu se mantenia muy tranquiño... Se apoyo en el ventanal...

-Tet perdoname...

-No tienes de que preocuparte...

-Se que puedo confiar en ti...

-Por supuesto chico... Eres como mi hermano.. No podia dejarte solo, conduciendo un auto, recien tomado, depresivo, y en una carretera llena de autos transitando a doscientos kilometros por hora... Si no es para cuidarte... Para que mas me quieres?... - Hyde sonrio con cariño... Tetsu le devolvio con una sonrisa algo mas picarona... - Ya... Sera mejor que pensemos en otras cosas...

-Claro...

-Ya... Despertemos a Ken para irnos ya... - Dijo Tetsu alejandose de Hyde en direcion al sillon...

-Claro Tet pero... - Se detuvo, se giro para mirar a Hyde... - Podrias prestarme ropa... ??... -Agrego Hyde con una risita indicando su camisa...

-Claro.. Si quieres nos vestimos juntos... - Le respondio Tet riendose...

Ya una vez cambiados y con Ken semidespierto pero vestido... Y de tambien pasar algunos cuartos de hora ordenando el desastre de la noche anterior...

Anduvieron en el auto de Hyde cerca de una hora para ir a tomarse un cafe... Se ubicaron en una mesita con vista hacia la calle, y mientras Hyde se levantaba a revisar las canciones del Wutlitzer, una camarera se acerco a donde estaban... No pidieron mas que un cafe para conversar un rato... Cuando Hyde llego feliz y saltarin despues de poner una cancion de Rolling Stones, pidio un cafe y un trozo de pastel para guardarse el apetito... Se quedaron hablando...

-Bueno... -Empezo Ken apoyando los codos en la mesa y prendiendo un cigarro... - Cuentanos de tu principe azul...

-Hm... Que quieren que les diga?... - Pregunto Hyde saborando su pastelito... (si ya parecia cabro chico)...

- Ya sabemos como lo conociste... -Le respondio Tetsu... - Ahora dinos como es para avisarte si lo encontramos...

-Hmmm... Bueno... -Hyde dirigio su mirada al techo y luego a sus amigos... - Es... Alto... Delgado... De cabello oscuro... Ojos claros...Bueno.. Era...Tan bello...- Hyde miro a hacia la caja...

-Ya te volaste, soñador... - Dijo Tet dandose vuelta para ver a quien miraba su amigo... En la caja atendia un joven apuesto... Identico al que describia su amiguito... - Dime que no es el... - Agrego mirando a Hyde, que le respondio la mirada con una cuestionadora... -Es que habria sido muy facil... Dime que no es el...

-Bueno.. Tiene un parecido...

-Entonces sera mas facil encontrarlo... Que opinas tu Ken?... - Dijo Tetsu volteandose a Ken...

-A que hora empieza el evento?... - Tetsu se quedo mirando a Ken un poco molesto, no habia estado poniendo atencion acaso?...

-A las ocho... - Le respondio el pelirrojo.. - Por que? Que hora es?...

-Las seis... - Respondio Hyde mirando su celular...

-No es tan tarde...Quieren irse ya?... El camino no es muy largo hasta el Expo...

-Si tu lo dices... - Dijo Hyde comenzando a levantarse... -Ire al baño...

Camino hacia el baño pasando junto al chico de la caja, lo miro analizandolo y luego siguio su camino, entro y sin cerrar la puerta se lavo las manos, tomo algo de agua y salio quedandose parado en la puerto, espiando lo que pasaba en la mesa mientras sus amigos estaban solos... No pudo oir nada por la distancia... Pero vio que Ken y Tet hablaban serios... De pronto algo dijo Ken que Tetsu se lo devolvio con el ceño fruncido en señal de molestia... Comenzo a preocuparse por sus amigos... De pronto Tetsu dijo algo e hizo el ademan de pararse de la mesa... Ken lo detuvo poniendo una mano en la suya... Jamas penso que Tetsu reaccionaria asi al final de su relacion... Se volvio a sentar, pero esta vez notoriamente molesto... Ken dijo un algo... Y se rio... Al comienzo Tetsu parecia poco convencido, pero termino riendose algo tambien... Ken quito su mano y ambos se levantaron... Habian terminado y seguian como si nada... Hyde sonrio de su buena suerte en la amistad, y salio corriendo en direccion a sus amigos...

-Que paso chicos..?... -Dijo al llegar junto a ellos...

-Nada enano... Nos vamos al evento... Empieza en una hora y media y queda demaciado lejos... - Dijo Ken quitandose la chaqueta y llevandola al hombro...

-Todo bien?... -Le murmuro Hyde a Tetsu para que Ken no oyera..

-Si chico no te preocupes...

Pagaron al chico de la caja y se macharon... Estuvieron en la carretera costera cerca de una hora antes de darse cuenta que aun no llegaban... Que increible la distancia que separaba las cosas en California... Despues de un rato mas, llegaron a un galpon enorme que estaba visiblemente dividido en dos... Afuera decia un letrero igual de enorme... ANIMEXPO, California y mil datos mas... En un rectangulito abajo, Hyde pudo identificar a Yoshiki ex X Japan, junto con un lindo anuncio del debut de S.K.I.N... Su nueva banda despues de Violet UK...

-Skin... - Murmuro...

-Vaya!... Jamas me espere que Yoshiki estuviera de vuelta con una banda...- Se emociono Tetsu al llegar a su lado...

-Es el major Baterista de todo Japon... - Comento Ken al acercarse a ellos...

-Y tambien el mas guapo.. - Dijo Tetsu mirando a Ken de reojo... El guitarrista miro hacia otro lado y se acerco a las puertas abiertas del galpon...

-Vamos... - Los chicos lo siguieron deprisa... Dentro, muchos locales y stands para fanaticos que compran varios para sus colecciones... Los Larukus caminaron animadamente entre todos los puestos, preguntando por algo bonito cada tanto... Tetsu se quedo un buen rato admirando un stand lleno de fotos de L'Arc en Ciel, y haciendo comentarios hacerca de lo que habia pasado en los dias de session y de como se veian, de pronto noto que el tipo que atendia lo estaba mirando, entonces se giro bruscamente, nervioso, y comenzo a buscar a Hyde, llamandolo por "Hide"... Cuando por fin lo vio pajaroneando mientras miraba todo asombrado, corrio hacia el y se afirmo en sus hombros, asustandolo...

-Hide te estaba llamando hace rato...- Le murmuro maliciosamente al oido...

-Hi... Hideee??... Que pasa Tet hace tiempo que no me llamabas asi...- Respondio el chico nervioso por el susto que le habia dado su amigo...

-No, nada... Solo que no quiero que llamemos la atencion...- Hyde suspiro y se volteo para quedar de frente a su amigo...

Y...?...- Tetsu comenzo a mirar nerviosamente a su alrrededor...

-Donde se metio Ken ahora??...

Hyde nego con la cabeza, en señal de que no sabia, y comenzaron a caminar alrrededor de los locales buscandolo, de pronto Hyde se detuvo, y cinco pasos mas adelante Tetsu tambien, se giro nervioso para ver en que se habia quedado su amigo y se acerco a su lado para ver lo que estaba analizando con tanta atencion...

Hyde se habia quedado mirando un pasadizo, donde al final se podia ver entre la gente, un puesto Hentai y un chico de cabello oscuro desordenado, con la chaqueta al hombro, "investigando" algunos mangas...

-Lo ves..??...

-Ese Keenn... -Rugio Tet-chan mientras caminaba hacia el, llego a su lado y lo agarro del brazo con el que leia la historieta... Se la quito y la dejo en el mostrador...

-Heeeyyy... Estaba interesante esa cosa...

-Callateee...-Dijo pegando su oreja a la del guitarrista y hablandole en voz baja...- No quiero llamar la atencion, de acuerdo?... Tenemos que llegar al lado donde esta S.K.I.N...

-Y para que..??...- Le respondio Hyde que llegaba a su lado...

-Para desaparecer... - Comento Tet mientras caminaba a una doble puerta que estaba al final del pasillo, Hyde comenzo a seguirlo, Ken era arrastrado por el bajista, llegaron a la puerta, Hyde la abrio, pasaron, cerraron... Todo muy deprisa...- Ahora si... Mucho mejor...- Termino Tetsu soltando a Ken y estirando los brazos hacia arriba, el galpon principal por dentro estaba vacio, exepto por un par de muchachas de pelo rosa que conversaban animadas con un sujeto algo mas alto que ellas, e igualmente de pelo rosa, se podian ver claramente a todos los integrantes de S.K.I.N., Yoshiki hacia pruebas de doblebombo en su bateria, mientras daba instrucciones a un tipejo que desde la orilla del escenario respondia con Si, Jefe s... El tipo de cabello rosa que hablaba con las fanaticas estaba acompañado por otro joven, de melena oscura, que, mirando el suelo con el cabello tapandole el rostro, afinando una guitarra que resaltaba desde el negro de su polera, le recordo a Hyde un poco el aire que llebaba consigo Sakura...

Tetsu le llamo la atencion, y lo invito a acercarse al escenario...

-Que te pasa enano?...- Le pregunto Ken sapeando a quien estaba mirando el pequeño vocalista...

-Nada...- Respondio Hyde un poco nervioso...

-Shhhh... Mira mi poder pequeño... Y aprende... - Le dijo Tetsu en un susurro, haciendoles callar... Hyde se acerco a el ligeramente interesado, Tetsu fue rapida pero sutilmente hasta la orilla del escenario, y espero a que unos cuantos encargados desaparecieran de alli, para llamar a Yoshiki...

-Yoshiiiiiiii!!!!!!!!!!!!!...- Grito el pelirrojo desde donde estaban, Hyde comenzo a mirar nuevamente al sujeto de pelo rosa, las chicas habian desaparecido, y el "chico-Sakura" ahora estaba guitarreando algo mientras el pelirosa le seguia el ritmo, Hyde se olvido inmediatamente de su parecido, ese chico era guapo, pero no se parecia a Sakura, solo fue la ilusion de su recuerdo...

-TEEEE-CHAAAANNN...-La atencion de Hyde se dirigio hacia Yoshiki, que con una hermosa sonrisa se levantaba lentamente de su bateria y se acercaba al bajista...- Que estas haciendo aquii??...

-Vine a ver tu show...- Le respondio el pequeño sonriendo- No tenia idea que tendrias otra banda Yoshi... Me ubieras avisado que venias a California...

-Pero si no sabia que estabas aqui... Y bueno si... Ya sabes, volvi a las andadas... Necesitaba algo que me llenara... Ya sabes...

-Si... Jajajja... Es una buena banda o no?...

-Buena?... Si, exelente... Ojala pueda ser algo parecido a lo que esperaba de Violet UK... Tengo muy buenos artistas...

-Es lo que veo...- Comento Tetsu girandose a ver al sujeto de pelo rosa y el de la melena, Hyde caminaba lentamente hacia ellos, y el alto pelirosa lo llamaba con la mano...- Miyavi y Sugizo... Nunca los espere juntos...

-Y menos conmigo... . ... Y de mas... Mi vocalista es Gackt...

-Wow... Ese se hizo buena vida con Malice Mizer... Nyaa..Vas a tener exito confia en mi...jeje...- Le agrego Tetsu sonriendo...

-Oye y quien es el pequeñin??...- Le pregunto Yoshi indicando a Hyde...- Ya conosco a Ken... - Le agrego indicando a Ken que ya estaba revoloteando buscando algo entre la gente que entraba al galpon...

-Hmmmmmmmm... El es Hyde, Yoshi...- Le respondio Tetsu con algo de indesicion...

-Hyde?... Crei que era mas alto...

-Jajajjaa... Si no ha crecido mucho desde nos conocimos...- Comento el bajista estre risa y sonrisa...

-Eso fue hace mucho, no?... Comenzaron a tocar jovenes...

-Y he ahi nuestra fama, si incluso ahora tenia miedo de llamar la atencion, y que comenzaran a preguntarnos cosas...

-Jajaja... Si... Me entere de lo que ocurrio con Sakura... Asi que por eso ya no sacaban Singles, se me hizo extraño... Hace mucho que no se de ti...

-Lo se... Fue una historia lamentable... Aunque muy poca gente lo sabe... Ya sabes... Toda la prensa cree que esta preso...- Respondio Tetsu bajando un poco la mirada...- Ahora.. No me queda mas que inventar para luchar contra su depresion...- Agrego levantandola hacia Hyde... Yoshiki entendio al instante lo que queria decir...

-Debio haber sido un golpe muy duro...

-Imaginate...

- Bueno ya no pensemos en eso... Hmmmmm...- Tetsu lo miro sin voltearse...- Estas soltero cierto???..- Tetsu sonrio con picardia, mostrando los dientes con malicia...

-De hoy, muy temprano...

-Por mientras con Hyde-

-Estas muy sexy Hideto Takarai()...- Le dijo Miyavi, lo que inmediatamente lo hizo sonrojar y ponerse nervioso... Sugizo comenzo a reirse bajito, mientras arreglaba su guitarra...

-G...Gracias?...-Respondio Hyde nerviosisimo...

-Por que no han hecho mas videiiitos, eh?...- Sigui el pelirosa acercandose a el y mirando de pies a cabeza...

-No se..- Tartamudeo Hyde, la mirada pentrante y juguetona de Miyavi lo tenia histerico, Sugizo solo reia en silencio...

-Yaaa.. Dejalo... Mira que tenemos que empezar el espectaculo... Hay gente entrando...-Le dijo y le indico las puertas, Miyavi miro y dio muestras de flojera, acaricio un hombro de Hyde y le sorio sinuoso, el pequeño lo unico que queria era huir de ahi... De pronto una voz que le parecio de angel, salvadora, lo llamo...

-HHHHAAAAAAAAAIDOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!...- Tetsu lo llamaba mientras caminaba hacia ellos, Hyde sonrio de oreja a oreja y corrio hacia Tet...

-Alejame de eeel...- Le murmuro histerico...

-De Miyavi??... Yoshi me decia que estaba un poco nervioso por el debut de la banda... - Hyde lo miro como si no le creyera...- Esome dijo, adelantee...Ve a preguntarle tu mismo...- Se quejo Tet indicando hacia Yoshiki que se estaba ubicando en la bateria... - Ya van a empezar a tocar... Sera mejor que nos ubiquemos...

-Ehhh!!!... Te-chan!!!!...- Tetsu y Hyde se voltearon, Yoshiki les hacia señas para que subieran al escenario y que vieran desde el costado, Tet le hizo seña de "Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii", y fueron a buscar a Ken... Luego a juntarse con Yoshi en la plataforma que entraba al escenario, con el permiso del personal, y del encargado que llevo a S.K.I.N. ahi, se pudieron colocar al costado para ver de cerca...

-Este es el peor angulo para ver Tetsu...- Comenzo a quejarse Hyde...

-Pero es el mejor rincon para ver a Yoshiki...- Lo callo Tet... Hyde comenzaba a quejarse con De acuerdos desganados, Ken tambien estaba aburrido sentado sobre una de las cajas donde transportaban los amplificadores... De pronto una voz comenzaba a silenciar el mar de voces que se habia formado afuera, Gackt entraba al escenario caminando seguro hasta el centro... De pronto Tetsu se pego el espabilon...

-Ihhhhh... Alto... Delgado...Cavello oscuro... Ojos... Ojos...- Se acomodaba intentando ver mejor, justo cuando Gackt se volteo... Logro verlos, azules y brilllantes... -OJOS CLAROS!...

-Que?...- Pregunto Hyde que llego a su lado como salido de la nada...

-Oye Hideto Takarai, no sera que te hayas enamorado de Gackt, cierto?...-Le pregunto Tet indicando al vocalista sin creerlo... Hyde lo miro atento, y se quedo pegado mirandolo...

-...-Hyde no lo podia creer... Como, se habia incluso olvidado un poco de su principe azul... Y ahora ocurre que lo encuentra frente a el... Y no solo eso, si no que era alguien a quien habia visto antes...

-Hyde...?...Hyde?...- Tetsu lo estaba sacudiendo un poco...- Te enamoraste de Gackt...

-Que tanto cuchichean las comadres?...- Se agrego Ken a la conversacion...

-Hyde se enamoro de Gackt...- Murmuro Tetsu aun sin creerlo...- Como no lo identificaste???!!!...

-No... No se...- Murmuro Hyde... Miro el suelo, y luego a Gackt denuevo... Habian comenzado a tocar, y ya cantaba algo que no logro reconocer... Sonrio ligeramente e intento acercarse al escenario, pero al ser detenido por el personal, se dio media vuelta y corrio hasta la zona entre la seguridad y el escenario, si, era el... De pronto Gackt se arrodillo para interpretar la cancion, pero en el momento en que se puso a mirar hacia el publico, sus ojos se centraron en el pequeñito que saltaba ante el publico para llamar su atencion...

El contacto visual fue lo mas maravilloso que le pudo haber sucedido a Hyde, se sintio elevado y traido de vuelta a la tierra por esos ojos azules que tanto amaba, pudo sentir como se cristalizaban los suyos propios, de pura emocion, de pura felicidad, Tetsu llego corriendo cerca de el, pero solo se quedo sonriendo cruzado de brazos, mirandolo sonreir emocionado mientras su mirada se comunicaba con la de Gackt... Ken tambien llego...

-Que recuerdos...- Murmuro mirando el suelo... Tetsu lo miro con ternura...

-Ken?...Estas llorando...?...-Le pregunto inclinandose un poco hacia su rostro... (supongo que saben como sigue esa tierna escena... si no... se lo digo, no le dejare nada a su imaginacion...)

Al no recivir respuesta alguna de Ken, lo abrazo con ternura...

-Perdoname Tet...- El bajista lo miro sin comprender lo que queria decir... Pero no alejo su abrazo del guitarrista, comenzo a acariciarle el pelo con cariño...

Hyde aun seguia mirando a Gackt, este se habia volteado para cantar y correteaba por el escenario, sin embargo, de vez en cuando se paraba para mirarlo... De pronto se detuvo al medio, y mirando a Hyde, lo indico con la mano... Con eso el pequeño Takarai se lleno de esperanza... Sonrio emocionadisimo y comenzo casi a saltar... Era la escena, todo oscuro, un mar de voces atras y frente a el... Gackt, su principe azul, cantandole... Y una luz blanca lo iluminaba, solo a el... En medio del escenario... Habia cumplido su sueño y su deseo... Habia encontrado a quien esperaba... Milky Way...

_Fin Capitulo 2_


	3. C'Est la Vie

**...:::Lies And Truth:::...**

_Capitulo 3: C'Est la Vie_

El concierto ya estaba pronto a terminar, sin embargo Hyde aun guardaba todo el jubilo para luego darse a conocer de la manera mas honesta y animada ante Gackt, misteriosamente, habia vuelto a el un sentimiento que no habia tenido desde su segundo LIVE, cuando, al finalizar, Sakura le anuncio sus sentimientos, sin embargo, esta vez no pensaba en Sakura, si no, en el apuesto muchacho que corria gritando y cantando entre sus compañeros de banda, a medio metro de el, aunque aparentemente inalcanzable, estaba feliz de estar ahi, y sabia que luego estarian unidos.

Era la ultima cancion, un grito desgarrador de S.K.I.N. rompio el ambiente, y terminaron las tres horas de saltos, rapidamente Hyde regreso corriendo a su esquina en el escenario, Tetsu y Ken ya estaban ahi desde la mitad del espectaculo, y al parecer ya no habia problema entre ellos, S.K.I.N. comenzo a despedirse, Yoshi y Miyavi salieron por donde estaban los Larukus, pero Sugizo y Gackt salieron por la otra esquina, Hyde se quedo con las esperanzas en la mano, y con una cara de pena enorme, Yoshiki lo miro, le sujeto el brazo y le indico que lo siguiera, el pequeño asintio, y mientras el publico seguia gritando canciones o nombres, Tetsu se quedo mirando como su amigo era llevado por el baterista, le pego un codazo a Ken que se volteo a mirarlo...

-Vamonos...

El publico aun gritaba, Miyavi se quedo hablando con algunos productores mientras los chicos Laruku se iban lejitos, pero siguiendo a Yoshi y a Hyde que, pronto entraron a la zona especificada para los camerinos...

-Esperate aca... - Le dijo Yoshiki a Hyde deteniendolo con ambas manos, el pequeño asintio y el baterista salio rapidamente, y al tiempo, entraron Ken y Tetsu...

-Hooola... Que paso?...

-No se... - Indico Hyde alzandose de hombros - Solo me dijo que me quedara aqui...

-Y se fuee...- Siguio alegando Tetsu, revisando afuera, y alrededor de la puerta... - Ahi viene... - Hyde y Ken se asomaron con el, y pudieron ver que Yoshiki caminaba muy deprisa hacia ellos llevando del brazo a Gackt, que no entendia la actitud del baterista... - Hyde... Preparateee...-Murmuro Techan mirando al pequeño Takarai, Hyde se alejo de la puerta y se fue a sentar en un banco cercano, Tetsu y Ken se separaron de la puerta, y complices, se sentaron en la banca de enfrente a Hideto... Yoshiki entro sonriendo, y seguido por Gackt, indico al vocalista al pequeño muchachito que esperava sentado en la banca y mientras el iba a hablarle, se sento entre Tet y Ken...

-Hola... - Lo saludo Gackt con una hermosa sonrisa, el cabello despeinado, la piel blanca brillando mojada, la ropa muy ajustada, y una confianza absoluta...

-Ho... Hola... - Murmuro Hyde nervioso esquivando la mirada...

-Que?... No te escuche... ... Kamui Gackt... Un placer... - Le respondio el cansado vocalista sentandose a su lado...- Tu eres el chico que estaba saltando ante la valla de seguridad, cierto?.. - Hyde no supo que decir, se quedo mirando el suelo algo sonrojado, y respondiendo nervioso a la risa de Gackt...- Si.. No me habia dado cuenta de que eras tu... - Hyde levanto el rostro sorprendido y lo miro, Gackt le sorneia... - El chico del auto en la bencinera... - Los ojos de Hyde se abrieron de golpe, el si lo habia reconocido... Solo atino a afirmar ligeramente con la cabeza y a mirar serio el suelo...

-Co... Como supiste que era yo?...- Pregunto timidamente el pequeño Hideto

-Es que simplemente no pude sacarte de mi cabeza esa noche - Le informo Gackt levantandose para alcanzar un canape de la mesa en el centro... Hyde comenzo a sentirse extraño, como muy pocas veces antes, una extraña sensacion de alegria mezclada con angustia comenzo a llenarle el pecho, se levanto, pero con la intencion de salir de la habitacion.

-Con tu permiso... - Y salio del camerin ante la vista de todos, que lo siguieron silenciosamente desde sus asientos, una vez que salio, miraron todos a Gackt, Ken con algo de molestia en los ojos, Tetsu con ganas de levantarse a golpearlo si hubiese herido a Hyde de alguna forma, y Yoshi con una seriedad interrogatoria, el silencio en el camerin molestaba, los tres chicos se levantaron y fueron inmediatamente a interrogarlo...

-Que fue lo que le dijiste a Hyde...?!!... - Comenzo Tetsu, e iba a seguir, pero Yoshi lo detubo...

-Que paso?...

-Era el Yoshi... - Le respondio Gackt apoyandose en el muro con las manos en los bolsillos en señal de simplicidad, Yoshi se alegro ligeramente, los larukus no entendian que pasaba...

- Y bueno... Que estas esperando aca sentado?... - Le pregunto Yoshiki sentandose a su lado... justo al momento en que se escucharon ligeras y rapidas pisadas cruzar la puerta, alejandose por el pasillo hasta el escenario, a esta hora, el evento ya debia estar vacio, Gackt se levanto rapidamente, y salio de la habitacion corriendo hacia el escenario, Yoshiki, Tetsu y Ken se volvieron a sentar juntos...

- Y bien... Explicate... Que fue eso de: Que esperas?... - Le pregunto Tetsu comiendo empanaditas de camaron, imitando la voz de Yoshi...

-Anoche teniamos una celebracion el la cabaña que Toshi tiene al sur, el llego tarde, y cuando se excuso, dijo que un chico lo habia detenido en una bencinera...

-Si... Hyde me conto algo similar... - Comento Tetsu comprendiendo...

- Y desde entonces...

- No han podido sacar de su cabeza a aquel muchacho... - Terminaron diciendo a la par Tetsu y Yoshi...

///Con Hyde y Gackt///

Hyde no podia escuchar lo que decian a travez de la puerta, pero se sentia demasiado extraño, debia desaparecer por unos minutos antes de sentirse seguro nuevamente, se apoyo en el muro intentando respirar tranquilo, pero la voz de Yoshiki no lo dejaba pensar... Comenzo a correr a travez del pasillo para salir a respirar aire puro, pero no se dio cuenta de que habian unas segundas pisadas siguiendo las suyas, cuando llego al escenario y noto que no habia nadie, salio por una de las salidas de emergencia, afuera un frio viento azotaba con fuerza, el dia se habia nublado, el sol ya no brillaba en el cielo y el mar se habia oscurecido, camino unos pasos, pero se detuvo e intento volver, el viento era demasiado fuerte, y el no estaba preparado para aquellas ventiscas ni aquel frio, comenzo a devolverse a la proteccion lentamente, mirando el suelo, cuando de pronto, sin notarlo, fue abrazado por un alto muchacho que lo protegio con un abrigo medio metro mas alto que el, se sintio seguro, cerro los ojos y se dejo acariciar el cabello, el alto muchacho lo atrapo como a un niño... Y lo mantuvo cubierto del viento mientras pasaba el frio... "Gackt..." Murmuro Hyde... Y una ligera alegria se mezclo con su tristeza, su corazon latia a mil, emocionado, sus manos temblaban mas de emocion que de frio, se abrazo con fuerza a aquel cuerpo que le cedia calor y se dejo tapar casi por completo por aquel calido abrigo...

-Estas bien?... - Le pregunto la voz de Gackt... Hyde solo asintio, con una sonrisa de inocencia y felicidad... - Hace mucho frio... Volvamos...- Se dejo llevar por las manos de Kamui Gackt hasta dentro del galpon...

- Lo... Lo siento... No.. No sabia que hacer... - Tartamudeo Hyde aun nervioso...

-Esta bien... No quiero que te preocues... Hyde... - El pequeño levanto la mirada para ver los brillantes ojos de aquel hombre que lo habia protegido... - Hyde lamento no haberte conocido ayer... - El pequeño Takarai logro ver un pequeño relfejo de tristeza en el azul de las iris de Gackt, una mirada de curiosidad se cruzo por su rostro...

-Que quieres decir?...

-Hoy es nuestro ultimo dia... - Fue una triste sorpresa para Hyde... Que seguia sin comprender que decia Gackt...- Yoshi ya hablo con Tetsu... Y me habia dicho que no sabia si era bueno que yo hablara contigo... Por eso intente huir despues del concierto... - Hyde lentamente comenzo a reaccionar y a relacionar lo que Gackt decia con los movimientos de sus amigos durante el dia... - Pero... Me di cuenta que el no hablarte ahora, seria como el frio desprecio que te hice la otra noche... Entonces vi a Yoshi, que me llevo donde tu estabas...

-Ehhh... Yo... - Hyde miro al suelo, habia actuado como un niñito inmaduro...- Perdoname Gackt... No queria... No queria huir... Solo que...

-Lo se... Sakura, no?... - El nombre de su anterior amante hhabia provocado una ola de dolor en Hyde, al notarlo, Gackt se sento rapidamente junto a el y lo abrazo con fuerza... - Lo siento Hyde... No sabia.. Que aun no hayas podido superarlo...

- Es que... Aunque fue hace un tiempo.. Lo siento tan cerca aun... - Hyde se seco las timidas lagrimas con la manga de la camisa que Tetsu le habia prestado, Gackt seguia abrazandolo, mirandolo o mirando el techo, de vez en cuando acariciando su cabello...

- Lo se... - Hyde levanto la mirada para observar los ojos de Gackt - Cuando perdimos a Hide... - Noto que ligeras lagrimas tambien se asomaron en los ojos de Gackt - Yoshi quedo destruido... Y a mi me afecto mucho, habiamos sido amigos desde pequeños... - De pronto comenzo a sentir una profunda ternura - Hasta que... - Hyde comenzo a acercarse al rostro de Gackt, y con una mano aun temblorosa y timida, intento secarle las lagrimas... - Lo superamos... - Dijo Gact hechandose hacia atras quedando acostado, Hyde, como no estaba apoyado, cayo con el, y quedo sobre el, recibiendo su caluroso abrazo - Y ahora Hyde... - Gackt no lo soltaba...- Espero poder iniciar nuevamente... A tu lado... - Ante ese comentario Hyde se levanto rapidamente, apoyando las manos en los costados de Gackt...

"..."

- Hoy es nuestro... Ultimo dia... - Murmuro Hyde timido despues de unos segundos de estar paralizados, mirandose mutuamente a los ojos, uno encima del otro... - ...Perdoname Gackt...- Agrego cerrando los ojos, y permitiendose otro par de lagrimas... - Si ayer te hubiese hablado... Habriamos podido pasar hoy juntos... En vez de haber estado buscandonos mutuamente...

-Hyde... - Comenzo Gackt, levantandose y abrazandolo para hacerlo caer sobre el... - Siempre que me necesites... Que me quieras... O que me llames... Estare aqui para ti... Ya inventare como llegar... Te prometo... - Siguio hablando sin mirarlo... Solamente lo abrazaba... - Te prometo que el tiempo no sera entre nosotros... - Los ojitos oscuros de Hyde se llenaron de brillo y emocion ante las palabras de Gackt...

- Gackt...- Murmuro levantandose nuevamente, pero fue silenciado por un dedo de Gackt que se poso en sus labios...

- Te juro Hyde... Que te amo.. .Y hare que te sientas mejor que nunca... - Termino de decir levantandose un poco y sellando sus labios con los de Hyde, una hermosa sensacion recorrio el cuerpo de ambos, no se separaron por unos segundos, Hyde se dejo llevar por el abrazo de aquel muchacho que lo habia enamorado en una noche, se dejo caer sobre su pecho y se dejo abrazar con su calidez, estaba soñando, y su sueño lentamente se volvia realidad, se quedo con los ojos cerrados, con la cabeza apoyada en el pecho de Gackt mientras el le acariciaba el cabello, feliz... Sin embargo, lentamente comenzo a reparar en que aquella felicidad no seria eterna...

- Gackt... - Murmuro en voz suficientemente alta para que el chico le respondiera con un somnoliento "Que?" - Hacia donde te iras?... - Le pregunto serio...

- No lo se... Yoshiki y el productor deciden eso...

-Te vere otra vez?... - Murmuro Hyde sentandose... Sin mirarlo...

- Eso espero... - Le respondio Gackt sentandose tambien...

- Es que yo... Yo no quiero perder a alguien mas... - Añadio el pequeño Takarai con un dejo de tristeza...

- No te preocupes Hyde... - Nuevamente sintio el protector abrazo de Gackt cubriendo su cuerpo y su calidez eterna atrapandolo... - A mi no me perderas... Siempre estare junto a ti Hyde... - El muchacho cerro los ojos y se dejo abrazar nuevamente, sabiendo que las promesas de Gackt eran mas reales y puras que las de nadie mas... Asintio, y abriendo un poco los ojos miro hacia el rostro de su amante, sonriendole inocentemente... Gackt tambien esbozo una sonrisa, haciendo que sus brillantes ojos azules resplandecieran, el rostro de Hyde refejo una alegria infinita, le respondio el abrazo a Gackt, y comenzo lentamente a tararear Jyojyoushi en voz baja, tal y como sabia hacerlo, con una profunda ternura, y un amor imposible de alcanzar, su voz fue acompañada por caricias de Gackt, que recorrian su cuerpo y cu cabello, haciendolo suyo, se dejo llevar, nuevamente apoyado en su pecho, no le importaba nadie mas, ese momento... Era suyo... Suyo y de Gackt... Su tenue voz se fue apagando poco a poco, adormecido por la incansable mano de su amante, hasta que cerro los ojos, entregado absolutamente a aquella persona que habia tranquilizado su corazon, una tierna sonrisa coronaba su sueño, Gackt, al no oirlo cantar mas, se levanto lenta y suavemente con cuidado de no despertarlo, lo levanto como a un niño pequeño, al cual amaba con todas sus fuerzas, y se lo llevo por el pasillo, hasta afuera...

/// Con el resto de los chicos ///

Ya habian salido del galpon hace rato, y esperaban en la salida trasera, junto a los camiones de S.K.I.N., Tetsu habia traido hasta ahi el convertible de Hyde, y habian estado hablando de mucho y poco ese rato...

- Que crees que haya pasado..?... - Pregunto Tetsu, inquietado por la demora e Hyde y Gackt...

- De seguro algo... De lo que tu no fuiste testigo... Y de lo que jamas te enteraras... ... ...Hasta mañana... - Le dijo Ken... A lo que Tet respondio con una mirada arrolladora...

- Hmmm... Ya es tarde... - Murmuro Yoshi..

- Señor...!!!...- Llamo uno de los asistentes...

-Espera aun falta un integrante... - Le respondio Yoshi, el hombre asintio y se marcho..

-Ahi vienen... - Anuncio Ken, y los otros dos muchachos se voltearon para ver salir a Gackt con un niño entre los brazos...

-Hyyyydeee... - Lloro Tetsu acercandose a ellos, maternalmente protector...

-Shhhhhh... Tranquilo... Esta dormido... - Murmuro Gackt

-Sera mejor que no le hayas hecho nada malo a mi pequeño, entendido...

-Claro jefe... - Agrego el alto muchacho con una sonrisa de Ironia... - Es ese su auto?... - Pregunto indicando con la cabeza el convertible de Hyde...

-Si... - Le respondio Ken, mientras Gackt se acercaba cargando a Hyde...- Cuida que no despierte... - El muchacho asintio sonriendo, en la postura que llevaba a Hideto, fue facil para el acostarlo a lo largo del asiento trasero del auto, y luego l cubrio con su abrigo...

- Ya vera cuando me lo devuelve... - Murmuro...

- Estas bien?.. - Le pregunto Yoshi llegando a su lado... Gackt respondio asintiendo, y luego miro a Yoshi sonriendo ligeramente... - No te preocupes... - Yoshi le puso una mano en la espalda.. - Nos volveremos a encontrar pronto... ... Debemos irnos...

Gackt se inclino sobre el rostro de Hyde, y dandole un beso en la mejilla, le murmuro:"Cuando me necesites Hyde, siempre estare contigo", al recibir como respuesta un gruñido de los sueños de Hyde, se sintio satisfecho, se volteo hacia Yoshi, lo abrazo y le agradecio al oido... Luego fue a despedirse de Tetsu y Ken (agradeciendole tambien al primero), y se fue a subir al auto de Yoshi dandole a los chicos una pequeña reverencia...

-Espero que esten bien muchachos... Ojala nos veamos pronto... - Se despidio Yoshi...

-Sii..

-Igual Yoshi...

-Bueno... Debo irme... Adios... - Se subio a su auto, y luego de cruzar unas palabras con Gackt, arranco y se fue a toda velocidad por la costanera...

///Ya en la carretera///

Los ojos de Hyde no sae abrieron, pero su conciencia volvio lentamente...Se sento, mareado, aun con los ojos cerrados y preguntando Que pasaba...

-Chico... Eres todo un Don Juan... - Le dijo Tetsu a traves del espejo retrovisor (era el quien conducia, Ken iba de copiloto, mudo)...

-Tetsu... Que... Que paso?... Me dormi!... Y Gackt?...

- Oye, oye... Tranquilo... Tu amorcito se fue con su jefe... Deben viajar a Japon hoy mismo...Igual... Tu no te preocupes... Tambien volveremos, aunque mañana... Ademas... A traves de Yoshi sabre como encontrar a tu novio.. Cuando quieras verlo digo...

-Hmmmm... Ojala...- Murmuro Hyde para si mismo, y comenzo a observar los arboles pasar fuera de la carretera, y tomando una actitud totalmente infantil, recordando lo ocurrido con Gackt, y mas feliz que nunca... - Falta mucho?... - Pregunto con una voz de niño chico, y una sonisa inocente...

Ken solo se largo a reir, mientras que Tetsu sonreia por sus logros aquel dia, lo miro por el espejo retrovisor, ya no era ese niñito guitarrero que no queria cantar de vocal, era todo un adulto, que habia aprendido a querer como a su propio hermano, tal vez su hijo, y sabia, que no importaba que ocurriera de ahora en adelante, Hyde siempre seria su niño, al cual podria enseñarle de la vida en su experiencia, a pesar de tener tan poca diferencia de edad, se sentia orgulloso de poder cuidar de aquella criatura de aspecto indefenso, que ocultaba un gran leon en su corazon...

- Que te hace tan feliz?... - Le pregunto Ken, que estaba un poco irritado, y aburrido...

- Nada...- Le respondio Tet entre risas, volvio a mirar a su compañero atras, solamente iba sentado, quiza tarareando una cancion alegre y romantica, mirando como pasaban los arboles a su alrrededor, contando autos, o tal vez mirando las nubes pasar, sonrio nuevamente a aquel niño que podia proteger, y siguio conduciendo a gran velocidad mientras entraba a la ciudad de California, satisfecho, y feliz.. De poder ver a su niñito sonreir otra vez... Al final... Asi es la vida... No podria estar triste para siempre... Asi es la vida... Sabia que podrian hacerlo juntos... Al final... Sabia que podria ser mejor que un padre para Hyde... C'Est la Vie...

_Fin Capi 3_


	4. ALONE en la Vida

**...:Lies And Truth:...**

_Capitulo 4: ALONE en la Vida_

Tranquilamente, Tetsu cerro la llave de agua de su tina y se hundio hasta los ojos aguantando ligeramente la respiracion...

-Eres un oportunista... - Le dijo la risueña voz de Hyde a travez del altavoz - Hasta hace poco no querias separarte de Ken y ahora me dices que ya has salido con Yoshiki unas cuantas veces...

-Me conoces... Soy inquieto...- Respondio desde bajo el agua, suponiendo que Hyde le entenderia entre el burbujeo y la voz...- No puedo estarme tranquilo... Ademas... Tu no has tenido que convivir con un ex despues de una relacion tan escandalosa...- Le dijo saliendo del agua y sentandose en la orilla..

-Tienes razon... Pero igual.. No es para meterse con otro tipo el mismo dia... Que crees que dira Ken si se entera de eso?...

-AAAAhhhh... Creeme que ya lo sabe... Jeejjejeje.. Te lo aseguro.. Se dio cuenta ahi mismo...

Esa respuesta dejo a Hyde perplejo, miro al cielo, un suave viento le revolvia la larga melena mientras conducia su deportivo por las vacias carreteras de Tokyo...

-Ya!.. Dime cuando nos juntamos... - Le llego la voz de Tet al oido izquierdo...

-Hoy me quedo en casa... Tengo que preparar algunas cosas... Pronto llegara mi Ahijado desde Yokohama

-A-Hi-Ja-Do?...- Repitio Tetsu molestandolo... - Yokohama?...

-Si... Ven a ayudarme y te explico todo...

-Hecho

-Bueno Bye..

-Adios... - Colgo, miro con cierto recelo el telefono y se levanto cogiendo la toalla que colgaba a sus espaldas, abrigandose en ella llego a su habitacion, oscura, las cortinas cerradas, la cama deshecha y pocas ganas de ordenar la ropa esparcida en el suelo, su bajo, triste y polvado le esperaba desde el rincon junto a la ventana, no sabia a ciencia cierta por que se sentia tan desgraciado, sin poner atencion en el molesto "tic-tac-tic-tac" del reloj en la pared frente a la cama, se apresuro en ponerse ropa lipia y salir del departamento, directo a su camioneta...

Con Hyde...

Colgo el telefono y continuo manejando con ambas manos, ya faltaba poco para llegar a su departamento, el sol brillaba alto en el cielo apuntando a las doce, otro fin de semana sin algo que hacer, ya llevaban dos semanas desde su vuelta a Japon, y gracias a la coneccion entre Tetsu y Yoshiki, habia podido conseguirse el telefono de Gackt, su celular y hasta la direccion de su apartamento en Osaka, habian estado hablando casi todos los dias, muy tarde en la noche despues de las sesiones de grabacion de uno y los ensayos del otro, pero esta noche no podrian hablar, Gackt iria a una cena, sin embargo, gracias al constante contacto entre ambos, estaban al tanto de todo lo que el otro hacia... Suspiro cerrando un poco los ojos al viento, se coloco los lentes de sol que llevaba al bolsillo y miro al cielo... "Me pregunto... Que molestara a Tetsu realmente..."... Penso antes de mirar al frente, siguio conduciendo rapidamente para llegar a su apartamento, de seguro su amigo llegaria antes que el...

Con Ken...

..."Maldicion"...Se decia mientras daba vueltas y vueltas en la puerta del centro comercial..."Maldicion"...

-Ken!!...- Le llego una voz desde afuera...- De que querias hablarme?...

-Por fin llegas ya me tenias harto...!!... Tu pusiste la hora y ni te dignas a llegar temprano!!... - "lo siento... lo siento..." - Nada de lo sientos... - Respondio Ken molestandose, pero finalmente se inclino un poco hacia dentro y agrego... - Vamos a un lugar donde no suenen tan fuerte nuestras palabras...- El joven muchacho con el que hablaba le asintio con poco entusiasmo, pero al entras al mall, se encaminaron rapidamente a una cafeteria para poder hablar...

Con Hyde...

El muchacho estaciono su deportivo en el subterraneo, se bajo del auto sacando y guardando sus lentes de sol, y se encamino hacia el acensor, no le extraño, sentir depronto las ligeras pisadas que, timidas, lo venian siguiendo acompañadas del animado tintineo de un llavero negro con el simbolo de L'Arc en Ciel...

-Tet...?... ¿Que pasa Tet?... - Las pisadas se detuvieron justo detras de el, Hyde no se volteo, llamo el asensor - Tet si te pasa algo... Espero que me lo digas...- De alguna forma, Hyde sabia que Tetsu no sonreia a sus espaldas, sabia que nisiquiera lo miraba con esa cara de juego que acostumbraba llevar, llego el asensor, Hyde subio, Tetsu no, el muchachito no se volteo hasta despues de que el elevador comenzo a subir... Una vez arriba, Hyde camino rapidamente hasta la puerta de su apartamento, justo al momento que escuchaba la llegada del otro acensor, cuando abrio, Hyde dirigio su mirada a Tet que bajaba... - Si te pasa algo esta bien que me lo digas... -Le exclamo con una sonrisa...

-Sabes que no tienes que preocuparte de mi DoiHa...- Le reclamo Tetsu mientras se acercaba a el... -Entramos?...

Hyde abrio y ambos entraron al comodo apartamento del vocalista de L'ArcenCiel...

-Como es eso de que tu ahijado verdra de Yokohama... Y quien es ese ahijado, eh?... - Le pregunto Tet entrando y acomodandose en un sillon...

-Su nombre es Jun... Y voy a tener que cuidarlo por unas semanas... Sus padres van de viaje fuera de Japon y no tiene con quien mas quedarse...

-Y su familia?..

-Fuera del pais...- Dijo Hyde con notable agotamiento...

-Pero Hide... Has tenido problemas y estas agotado... Seguro que puedes con el?... - Hyde asintio con pesadumbre...- Que no intervenga con los ensayos... -Dijo Tet con tono altivo, a lo que Hyde exclamo un SI!!...- Y bueno sabes que te ayudare n lo que sea... jejej- Tetsu le sonrio con alegria e inocencia... Entonces Hyde se acerco a el y lo levanto con fuerza del sillon...

-Entonces Ayudame a Ordenar!!...

Al otro lado del mundo... Con Ken...

- No viaje tanto para llegar aqui y que estes callado...- Le dijo Ken al joven que lo tenia casi amarrado a la silla de una de las mesas de una heladeria, mientras el disfrutaba con todas sus ganas un helado de vainilla...

-Que tanto si tu me pediste que estuviera aqui... Nisiquiera se que quieres... - Le reclamo el chico...

-Queria hablarte de... Hyde...

-...

Y fue en ese momento en que Ken pudo ver su expresion de completo desagrado reflejado en los ojos de Gakuto Kamui... Sentia tanto desprecio por el... Y un profundo rencor, sin embargo tambien sentia un profundo respeto...

-De Hyde...- Repitio Gackt...

-Si... - Ken enmudecio... No sabia como hablar para expresarse y dejar las cosas bien claras... No sabia siquiera por donde empezar.. No sabia... No sabia de lo que sentia hacia Hyde...

En el departamento de Hyde!!

-Ya no juegues conmigoooo!! - Le grito Tetsu a Hyde cuando este pequeño le dijo que tendria que desocupar toda una pieza que habia servido de ropero para recibir a Jun... - Por que no lo haces tu?... - Sin embargo, Hyde hablaba por telefono con la mama de Jun para ponerse de acuerdo en cuanto al cuidado de su hijo...

-Tet estoy ocupado...- Le dijo al exaltado bajista tapando la bocina del telefono...

-Pero por que me obligas a deshacerme de este chiquerooo??... No soy ama de llaves solo me ofreci a ayudar no a limpiarte toda la piezaaa!! HYYYYYYDEEEEEEE!!

-Tet...- Hyde lo miro con reproche...- Encargate por mientras despues voy a ayudarte... Estoy ocupado ahora... - Y asi... Con esas palabras, y refunfuñando por donde mas no podia, Tetsu se fue al tercer dormitorio a la izquierda del pasillo... Para limpiarlo...

...

-Primero me deshago de esto...- Murmuraba mientras recogia los papeles que rodeaban la puerta, resultaron ser pentagramas de las canciones Indies de L'Arc (en mi fic, el primer cd de larc vedria siendo el tierra, luego el heavenly y despues el dune; pero aun asi tienen canciones del awake, del ray/ark, y casi completo el true), por cariño, Tetsu miro las cartas de penta y las dejo en un montoncito apartado para ordenarlas luego y hasta robarselas a Hyde, entonces comenzo a ordenar lo que veia, viejas guitarras, cosas inusables, otras mas viejas, mil cajas y hasta cepillos de diente viejos, poco a poco se fue viendo el suelo de madera, la cama de cobertor rojo oscuro y el polvo en el aire... Y Hyde no llegaba... - Seguira en el telefono...- Se murmuro Tetsu, pues ya no tenia ganas de quejarse de lo cansado que llevaba... Y se repite, hoy otra vez..."Comenzo a cantarse en voz baja... "La misma prediccion..."Se hecho en el suelo, espalda en la orilla de la cama y comenzo a hojear las hojas de penta..."Dias de oscuridad y Tormentos..." Orgulloso pues ya la habitacion estaba bastante descente, una a una fue viendo y analizando las hojas, y sonriendose de los buenos recuerdos de cada cancion... "Sobre mi..."..Se detuvo sorprendido, al ver el titulo de Blame, las hojas eran viejas, pero tinta reciente habia subrayado el titulo, y una flecha que llevaba al nombre de Tetsu, bajo del cual estaba escrito Ken en letra de Hyde, Tetsu se quedo ahi un momento analizando el pensamiento de Hyde... El porque de esa cancion y el porque de sus nombres ahi...

-Tet!!... - Rapidamente Tetsu cambio la hoja y siguio ordenando Shutting from the Sky justo al momento en que Hyde entraba en la habitacion... - Siento la demora es que heche a lavar ropa, donde la mama de Jun me lo recordooo... Eh..?... Pero si ya has ordenado toda la habitacion...

-Ah?..- Tetsu miro a su alrededor y noto que la pieza no solo estaba descente si no que ademas se podian dar un par de buenos pasos adentro...

-Que haces ahi sentado, Tet?... Ven te invito a comer... - Le dijo el pequeño Takarai ofreciendole una mano, que Tet acepto de buena gana...

-Oye Hide... Puedo.. Quedarme con esto?...- Le pregunto mostrandole las partituras...

-Claro... Todas tuyas... - Hyde salio de la habitacion, dandole el tiempo a Tet para regresar a la hoja de Blame y asegurarse nuevamente de no haber soñado la flechita... Entonces ya seguro, desordeno las hojas y salio tras Hyde...

Lejos en una calle x...

Un joven de cabello largo, vestido con black jean y camisa, un chaqueton negro y un gorro de igual color se quedaba mirando un letrero que decia "Se busca baterista, por favor contactar con... (...) Atte. Tetsu (lider L'ArcenCiel)

No les quito la tension... Volvamos con Hyde y Tetsu...

Una vez abajo, Tetsu se dirigio a paso veloz a su camioneta, la abrio y guardo todas las hojas menos una al asiento del copiloto, Hyde inocentemente llego a su lado para apurarlo... Sin embargo Tetsu agacho la mirada ensombreciendo ligeramente su rostro...

-Te... Tet-chan...- Le pregunto Hyde preocupado del cambio repentino de su amigo...

-Hyde?...

-Que... Que pasa?... - Le pregunto Takarai asustandose un poco, tanto que le vibro la voz al final...

-Que que pasa... Hyde deberias de haberlo entendido... Y mas cuando te pedi las partituras...- El tono en la voz de Tetsu asusto a Hyde, sin embargo la expresion en su rostro era de una triste molestia... Elrostro de Tet se giro hacia el, y ahi Hideto pudo ver el profundo sentimiento de ira en sus ojos...

-Tetsu, que paso contigo?- Le pregunto en un susurro...

-Te dire...- Respondio el bajista quiza mas despacio que el, haciendo que Hyde se acercara un poco, entonces el cambio en Tetsu fue definitivo... -Te Dire!! - Le grito y tomandolo por los hombros lo pego a la alta camioneta donde Hyde quedaba con toda la espalda apoyada, Tetsu le tenia retenido con tal fuerza que el pequeño no podia mover los brazos... -Hyde... Te creo que no sepas por que ahora... Pero me parece increible que no entiendas lo que pasa aqui... - El rostro de Tetsu se enfurecio de tal manera que Hyde no pudo reaccionar de otra manera que mirando hacia un lado, con las cejas fruncidas en molestia, con la mandibula apretada y aguantandose las ganas de llorar... - Lo sabes... Cierto?... Lo sabes...- Murmuraba Tetsu mirando el suelo...- Y sinicamente me pediste venir... - Hyde no podia moverse, sin embargo, giro el rostro para quedar frente a frente... Tetsu lo tenia con fuerza... - Hyde... - El bajista, que aun apretaba en la mano la hoja de penta de Blame, libero el brazo izquierdo de Hyde º para estirar un poco contra la camioneta la partitura... - Hyde se que es mas facil que entiendas esto... - Le dijo poniendole la hoja adelante, los ojos del pequeño Takarai mostraron toda la sorpresa, era lo que menos se esperaba, claro, ni siquiera se acordaba de haber rayado el titulo, y entocnes fue cuando comprendio el porque de la ira de su amigo... La primera ira de su Amigo... - Te dire Hyde... Aunque tu ya lo sabes... Me duele... - Siguio hablandole Tetsu, que volvio a encerrar el hombro de Hyde contra la camioneta, dejando caer loa partitura...- Me duele... Me duele ver a Ken todos los dias... Lo sabes.. Y aun asi te vas paseando por la existencia.. Gozando de las miradas de todo quien te conoce... Sin embargo... Por que tambien tenias que engatusar a Ken... No se... Lo hisiste caer en tu juego... - Hyde comenzo a llorar en silencio... No queria creer que su mejor amigo estuviera creyendo eso de el...

-Tetsu yo...

-Tetsu yo que!!... - Le grito Tet haciendo referencia de que sus palabras no servirian para consolarlo, habia comenzado el tambien a llorar, sin embargo, Hyde solo pudo callar ante la agresividad de su compañero... - Hyde... Se lo que me irias a decir... Pero creeme... Jamas perdonare que me hayas arrebatado... Que me hayas... - El llanto ahogo las palabras de Tetsu... No queria agreder a Hyde... Ni tampoco asustarlo... Eran amigos desde hace tanto, se conocian tan bien... - No se... No se que te vio... - De pronto Hyde sintio temor, Tetsu levanto el rostro, ahogado en lagrimas, sus ojos enceguecidos por la falta de luz, las lagrimas y simplemente por que no queria ver...

-Tetsu yo no le hice nada a Ken... .Creeme...

-No se que te vio... - Tetsu ya nisiquiera lo escuchaba, y largandose a llorar nuevamente, acerco su rostro lentamente al rostro de Hyde, que permanecia casi paralizado al no saber que hacer, aplastado contra la camioneta, inmobil y asutado... Pronto sintio los labios de Tetsu contra los suyos, ya habia poca presion en sus hombros, sin embargo se sentia sofocado por el bajista, parecia como si toda su fuerza estuviese empeñada en sacarle lo que Ken andaba buscando, Tetsu no se separaba de el, en aquel beso Hyde sintio toda la ira, la fuerza y la pasion del bajista... Poco a poco fue dejandose dominar por ese ser tan frio que aun sin sentir nada hacia el, le robaba el aliento de manera tan agresiva y desafiante, pronto las manos de Tetsu se aligeraron, y comenzaron a bajar lentamente por sus hombros y sus brazos que ya estaban completamente acalambrados, las manos de Tet eran frias, pero el calor que dejaban en su piel era tan abrasador que iba relajando los musculos desde el hombro a la mano, lentamente Tetsu comenzo a moverse, sabiendo que Hyde no alejaria su boca de la suya, se hecho un poco hacia atras y estrechandolo con fuerza, se giro y en el momento en que iba a empujar al pequeño vocalista para separarlo de el, sintio que los brazos de Hyde se cerraban atras de su cintura, en un momento de separacion en sus lenguas para tomar aire, Tetsu volteo el rostro para no mirar al pequeño Hideto, que se apego a su pecho con toda la fuerza que daban sus debilitados brazos... Sin ganas de hablar, y completamente acalorado, Tetsuya solo reacciono para darle al boton de su llavero para abrir las puertas de la camioneta, y fue ante eso que Hyde comenzo a llorar otra vez... -Debo irme... -Le dijo Tet con voz queda, quebrada y seca, son expresion en el rostro mas que una profunda tristeza, no mas lagrimas, ni una sonrisa de sinismo, estaba en blanco, Hyde no queria levantar la mirada, se apretaba contra su pecho mas y mas... - Hyde... - Murmuro Tetsu a un volumen inaudible, sin embargo, Hyde, sin mirarlo a la cara, se aparto de el...

Tetsu subio a su camioneta mientras Hyde se dejaba caer de rodillas, derrotado por Tetsu, quien sin su consentimiento le robo por la fuerza un beso y su inocencia, aunque lo que menos se espero fue la agresividad de quien siempre habia querido como un hermano... Sin palabras, Tetsu le dio partida a su camioneta y se marcho sin pensar en que Hyde estaba arrodillado al lado de las ruedas de su auto... Solo se fue... Una vez que Tetsu se marcho, Hyde encontro las partituras de Blame, las tomo con sus pocas fuerzas y las ordeno dejando el titulo primero... Luego, sin levantarse, rompio las hojas en cuatro y se hecho a llorar, de puro despecho... Arrodillado, derrotado... En ese tiempo de paz en que su mas cercana familia habia estado cultivando en su interior este profundo rencor por algo que el no hizo... Estos tiempos en que se sentia feliz, no sabia de la desdicha de su amigo... De seguro de haberse enterado antes no habria pasado por esto...

Tetsu manejaba su camioneta casi sin mirar por donde iba y pensando en todo el daño que le habia hecho a Hyde, timidas lagrimas corrian ahora por su frio rostro, "Hyde..." murmuro nuevamente, mientras pensaba tristemente que aquella persona a quien se empeñaba en proteger y ayudar, era tambien a quien le era mas facil herir... Por que?.. No se daba cuenta... Solo iba pensando en Hyde... Ken... Y en si mismo... Iba pensando que siempre estaria solo... Siempre...

ALONE en la Vida...

_Fin Capi 4_

A que se preguntan que paso entre Ken y Gackt... ... Bueno al siguiente capi...

.../ Es la letra en español de Blurry Eyes a la parte que dice " Kawaranai yokan wa...Tsuzuiteiru...Ano hibi sae kumotte...Shimau..."

/ Si no entiendes el porque, te haria bien entender la letra en español de Blame...

º/ Hyde tiene hmmm... no se si decir una "pifia", dire solo que en un accidente perdio un poco la movilidad del brazo izquierdo (por eso Ken le dice que es un pesimo guitarrista) y por eso tambien es normal que con una fuerza potente y permanente en el hombro, el brazo se le acalambre...


	5. The Silver Shinning

**...:Lies And Truth:...**

_Capitulo 5: The Silver Shinning_

-Soy un maldito... Un abusador... Soy un desastre...- Duras palabras que rebotaban en los muros de una pieza descuidada y a oscuras...

Hyde iba caminando hacia la cuarta avenida, no le molestaba chocar con la gente, realmente parecia como si no pudiese ver a las otras personas que iban caminando junto a el... En silencio, iba sumiso en sus pensamientos, y como si conociese el camino a ciegas, andaba sin detenerse hasta llegar al cafe donde escribia sus canciones...

-Que podria?... Que podria hacer por ti ahora?... - La luz que entraba por la cortina cerrada solo le daba a un fino bajo rosa apoyado en una pared...

Hyde pidio una mesa, a pesar de que el impacto de lo ocurrido solo unas horas atras no habia pasado en su totalidad, tenia la mente totalmente clara, sus ideas muy ordenadas, su frialdad a la orden y su creatividad a todo dar... Se sento solitario con vista a la calle, justo al momento en que afuera comenzaba una pequeña llovizna primaveral, mientras esperaba atencion, comenzo a tararear lentamente una nueva cancion, componiendola con sus murmullos y creando la letra mientras iba haciendo la melodia, de pronto, un muchacho se acerco a su mesa, dirigiendo sus tristes ojos hacia el, pudo darse cuenta de que era un pequeño de notable alegria, madurez intermedia, y a pesar de que superaba ya los dieciocho años, mostraba una inocencia infantil en su sonrisa hacia Hyde...

-Que?...- Murmuro el vocalista con cierto desgano...

-Disculpa... No eres tu... Hyde cierto?... - "hmmmmmm" - Hide, el vocalista de L'arcenCiel...

-Hmmmmmm... Si... Si soy... - El chico sonriendole, le pidio permiso para ocupar la silla sobrante en la mesa, Hyde asintio sin ganas, para lo que el joven se sento feliz de la vida junto a el... - Que pasa niño?...

-Jejejeje... - Se rio el joven mostrando una hermosa sonrisa... - Te parezco un niño Hyde?... - Hyde se sorprendio por las palabras y la actitud del joven, extrañas siendo de un fan... - Extraño... Por que tengo ya veintiun años... Jejejej... Sabes Hyde, hace tiempo que escucho su musica... Son mi inspiracion...

-Inspira... Cion?...

-Si!... Tengo una banda con unos amigos... Espero algun dia podamos trabajar juntos Hyde...

-Claro... Si le dedicas esfuerzo... Compartiremos escenario...- Contesto Hyde sonriendo con un dejo de tristeza...

-Hmmm... Que ocurre Hyde?...- Le pregunto de pronto el joven con notable curiosidad...- No te ves alegre como en tus videos... Paso algo con la banda?...

-Ehhhhh... - Comenzo murmurando Hyde... - No, no paso nada... Jejeje... Y bueno como te llamas niño?...

-Mi nombre?... Hayashi... Yasunori Hayashi...

-Yasu... Eh?... Y tienes veintiuno... Jaja... Tienes futuro si te esfuerzas Yasu... - El rostro de Hayashi se ilumino.

-Gracias Hyde!!... Hare lo mejor de mi!!...- Hyde solo respondio con una sonrisa mientras veia como el chico se levantaba, reverenciaba y se iba... Luego simplemente siguio tarareando "Gustosa conversacion..." Empezo a crear letra... "Con un extraño..."..."Aunque este herido por... Por... Por tus..."... Hmmmm... "Aunque este herido, por tus espinas... Sangrare hasta ya no mas... Y... Abrazare tu corazon..." Tetsu...

Con Gackt...

-Hyde, Hyde, Hyde, Hyde, Hyde, Hyde, Hyde, Hyde, Hyde, Hyde, Hyde, Hyde...

-Ya callate!!... Me tienes hartooo!!... - Le grito Sugizo a Gackt. Desde que habia llegado a la casa de Yoshi no habia hecho mas que sentarse en el sillon a repetir "Hyde"...

-Cierto Gackt... Para que te queria ese guitarrucho??... - Le pregunto Miyavi desde la piscina que estaba inmediatamente afuera de la casa, frente al ventanal al que daba el sillon...

-Hmmm.. .Para hablar... - Murmuro Gackt mirando al pelirosa...

-Hablarr... - Gruño Miyavi... - Que aburrido... - Se volteo, dandole la espalda a Gackt, mirando al cielo, parecia como si estuviese pensando en algo extraño... Aunque Gackt no le dio mucha importancia...

-Oe! Yoshi!... - Grito Gackt levantandose con flojera...

-Aaaaaahhh!!... - Le llego la voz del batero desde lo mas profundo de la casa...

-Que comeremos?... - Pregunto Sugi adelantandosele a Gackt...

-Yo!!... - Grito Miyavi desde la piscina saliendose rapidamente y corriendo hacia el guitarrista...

-Comere tu?... - Le pregunto Sugizo haciendole el quite...

-No me molestaria que me comie...

-Miyavi!! . - Se escucho Yoshi nuevamente, solo que sta vez aparecia por la puerta de la cocina trayendo una bandeja... - Ayudame...

-Seeeeeee... Ya voy... - Grito el pelirosa que corria hacia su jefe para ayudarlo... ...Ya una vez sentados y comiendo del exquisito sushi que el baterista habia traido...

-Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahh!!... Esto esta muy bueno Yoshi, lo hiciste tu?... - Pregunto Sugizo mirandolo sonriente...

-Si... ... Hice buen uso de mis clases de cocina (xD)...

-En serio esta exquisito Yoshi... No te gustaria cocinar para mi?.. - Le pregunto Miyavi acercandose... Lo que provoco risas nerviosas del baterista que queria sacarselo de encima...

-Oye Gackt... Que te ocurre?... Has estado muy callado... Y eso que aun es de tarde... - Le pregunto Yoshi al vocalista, ya que este estaba mirando por la ventana distraidamente, pensando en algo, o tal vez esperando...

-Ehm... Nada Yoshi, lo siento... Solo que... - Miro el suelo ocultandose, estaba preocupado "No puedo quitarme las palabras de ese guitarrista por ahora" penso... - Oye... Lo siento... Esta muy rico, en serio... Pero tengo que irme...

-Tienes que irte??...

-Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee??... - Se quejo Miyavi...

-Si... Es que tengo algo que hacer... Algo... Importante... - Y con eso Gackt miro con fiereza a los ojos de Yoshiki, fue ntonces cuando el baterista entendio lo que queria decir...

-De acuerdo... - Dijo cerrando los ojos...- Pero te cuidas mucho, ok?...

-Siempre... - Gackt se levanto, se despidio de sus compañeros y salio de la casa caminito a su moto, queria estar solo un segundo en su departamento...

/FLASHBACK/

-Estas seguro?...- Le preguntaba Gackt a Ken que lo miraba con dureza...

-No... Aun no... Pero quiero... Asi que por favor... No te entrometas en mi camino hacia el...

-Pero Ken... - Exclamo Gackt levantandose... - No puedo permitirte eso... Jugaras con el corazon de Hyde a tu provecho?...

-Que quieres decir...

-Eres de la peor clase de persona que conosco... - Le dijo Gackt con notorio desprecio...

-Que te pasa iluso... - Le dijo Ken levantandose con dominancia...

-No se que quieres de Hyde... Pero no te dejare hacerle daño... Y eso de probar si lo quieres... Que rayos te crees?... Olvidalo... Ahora Hyde esta conmigo... Y si es asi es por que esta seguro de quererme... Y no necesito que un sujeto como tu lo hiera... Te quedo claro?...

-Jeje... -Ken comenzo a ahogar una risa... -Tu crees que Hyde realmente conoce lo que siente?... - Gackt se enderezo con miedo de las palabras del guitarrista - Creo que es Hyde quien esta jugando contigo, ingenuo... No se quien es mas infantil... Si tu o Tetsu... Solo dire... Que Hyde sera mio... Y no me importa lo que deba hacerte... Ya que el ya me demostro que me queria... - Y con esas palabras Ken se levanta y se va...

/FANFIC/

-Que es lo que quieres Ken?...

Con HYDE...

Hyde iba a paso veloz hacia su departamento, la letra que tenia en mente no podia hacerse esperar, sin embargo, en su prisa se detuvo solo a unos pasos de la puerta de su apartamento, un cartero estaba esperandolo...

-Joven...?

-Hyde... - Respondio el muchacho...

-Ah, señor, nos llego esto para usted... Crei que no llegaria...- El hombre le paso a Hyde tres sobres de distinto tamaño y color, los que Hyde ojeo rapidamente y sacando la llave...

-Debo firmar algo?

-Eh... Si señor aqui por favor...

...

-Listo...- Murmuro Hyde mientras le pasaba el fichero al cartero y abria la puerta, el hombre se inclino y se fue a paso veloz hacia el acensor... - El tipo vino a dejarmelo personalmente...- Se dijo Hyde mientras entraba a su casa, dejaba su billetera junto a su celular en la mesa de centro y se hechaba en un sillon... Tres flamantes cartas entre sus manos, que ojeo detenidamente, una cuenta, una carta sin remitente y una carta de Jun...- Jun - Murmuro y abrio rapidamente la carta dejando las otras de lado...

"Tio Hyde: ...-"Tio"??...- Temo decrile que por asuntos de empresa tengo que llegar antes a Tokio, espero que me pueda acoger esta noche en su casa. Saludos atentamente. Matsumoto Jun.

...

-QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!! - El grito de Hyde por poco se escucho hasta Shibuya... - Ahora... Jun... .Que hora es?... -Murmuro nervioso haciendose hasta la mesa para ver la hora en su celular... - Las 6... Hmmmm... Que mal... - Nervioso comenzo a corretear desde la puerta hasta el centro del living una y otra vez... - Hmmmmmm... Que puedo hacer?... Nunca pense en esto... Ya se!... La alacenaaa!!... - Hyde corrio a la cocina a revisar sus muebles... Tenia lo suficiente como para dos personas el resto de sus vidas... Y cerveza para el resto de la vida de un ejercito... - Mal... Lo tengo todo... Hmmmmmm... - Se fue al living y suspirando se hecho en un sillon, aunque por poco lo habia olvidado, ahora no podia sacarse a Tetsu de la cabeza... - Yo queria escribir una cancion... - Dijo con desanimo, saco un cuadernillo que guardaba en la mesita de centro y se puso a escribir lo que se acordaba, luego para despejarse un poco, fue a la pieza donde esperaba tener a Jun, acomodo la guitarra que estaba arriba de la cama en una esquina, miro la pieza por todos lados buscando mas secretos, que nunca encontro... Y finalmente se fue al living a jugar play... - Hoy... Es uno de los peores dias de mi vida...- Murmuro mientras le cargaba el Resident Evil...

Con GACKT...

El muchacho abrio con pesadumbre la puerta de su apartamento, entro tirando su chaqueta al piso junto con las llaves, su cel y todo, se fue lentamente hasta un sofa y se arrojo depresivo sobre los cojines de pluma...

-Hyde...- Murmuro...- Espero que estes bien... - Con eso cayo dormido (ò.o)

En casa de YOSHI (xD)

-Y tu?... Estas bien?... - Se escuchaba desde la puerta de la casa, donde Yoshiki hablaba por telefono...- Quieres que vaya a verte?...

-Parece que paso algo malo...- Le dijo Sugizo a Miyavi que estaba sentado junto a el en el sillon...

-Si... No deberiamos irnos?... Puede que Yoshi tenga que salir...- Le dijo Miyabi acariciandole el cabello...

-No pienso llevarte a mi casa...- Le respondio Sugizo alejando la cabeza...- Igual... Esla primera cosa inteligente que te he oido hoy dia...- Miyavi le respondio con una mirada de enfado, sin embargo se levanto cogiendo las dos chaquetas y arrojandole la suya a Gizo...

-Estas seguro?...- Se escuchaba la voz de Yoshi...- Bueno... Entonces cuidate... Confia que... Se arreglara... Sabes que estoy aca para ayudarte si lo necesitas... Quieres que vea como esta Hyde?... Bueno... Si necesitas algo me llamaras?...

-Tiene que ver con los Larukitos...- Murmuro Miyavi mientras se abrigaba...

-Parece mas... Sobre Hyde... Creo que algo le paso...

-Nee... Eso va a preocupar a nuestro Gacktito...- Dijo Miyavi mirandose los zapatos...

-Esperemos que no sea algo muy malo...

-Bueno adios... Ya sabes... Cuidate y... Estoy aqui para ayudarte...

-Yoshi colgo...

-Parece... Vamos...- Dijo Sugizo y se levanto, se fue con Miyavi a donde estaba Yoshi...- Yoshi... Paso algo?...- Yoshiki los miro, su rostro mostraba una confusa mezcla entre preocupacion y seriedad...- Quien era?... Le paso algo a Hyde?...

-Era Tetsu... Tuvo un encuentro con Hyde... Tal vez... Debiera hacer algo... Ire a verlos ahora...

-Buuuuuuu... - Miya vi se inclino hacia delante al ver que el baterista bajaba la mirada, le beso la frente y se levanto nuevamente...- Ojala no sea nada grave... Nos vemos Yoshi... Cuidate...- Y tan rapido como decia eso, se volteo se despidio de Sugizo y se fue de la casa...

-Y a ese que le pico?...- Se murmuro Sugizo tan fuerte que Yoshi lo escucho...

-Esta madurando...- Le contesto mirando la puerta abierta... - Te acompaño afuera... Saldre ahora...

-Ok...

Minutos mas tarde con GACKT...

El joven se levanto con pesadumbre, los fuertes golpes a la puerta lo habian despertado y estaba tullido de dormir en el sillon... Abrio...

-Kamui!... - Exclamo Yoshi cuando el vocal le abrio la puerta... El joven se hizo para atras dejandole el paso al baterista que entro rapidamente a su casa... - Ve a ver a Hyde...

-Quee!!... A esta hora... - Murmuro Gackt mirando sus muñecas ahora sin reloj... - Vive casi al otro lado del pais...

-No exageres... Si quieres quedate alla un tiempo... - El baterista seguia hablando muy exitado, no sabia que decir y solo tiraba lo que se le venia a la cabeza...

-Pero por que...Yoshi... Que paso?... - Le pregunto Gackt extrañandose y tratando de calmar un poco a Yoshiki... El baterista se quedo mirando al muchacho que tenia enfrente por un momento, respiro tranquilo y ordeno sus ideas...

-Tetsu se peleo con Hyde...

-¿QUE?

-Y no solo eso... Me dijo que habia abusado de el...

-No creo...

-Me lo acaba de decir por telefono... - ¿SEGURO? - Si... Ve a verlo... - ¿IRAS POR TETSU? - Me dijo que no fuera... - OK... Cuidame la casa... Y despideme de los niños volvere en unos dias...

Con esas palabras... Gackt tomo su chaqueton, sus llaves, su celular y su billetera y salio de la casa dejando a Yoshiki ahi...

El camino hasta Tokio era agotador, y aun asi logro llegar minutos antes de que el sol se escondiera, Hyde le habia relatado ya antes como llegar a su departamento, aun asi Gackt se impresiono del tamaño del edificio en que vivia el pequeño vocalista de L'Arc en Ciel... Estaciono su moto afuera, entro y pregunto en la recepcion el piso donde Hyde vivia...

-El joven Takarai lo espera?...- Pregunto la recepcionista...

-Eh... No...

-Lo siento señor... El joven Takarai no acepta visitas inesperadas... -Murmuro la mujer lanzandole a Gackt una mirada fugaz...

-Hmmm... No hay forma de que pueda comunicarse con el?... - La mujer, con notable disgusto, tomo el telefono y llamo a Hyde, el muchacho contesto inmediatamente...

-Aqui hay alguien que quiere subir señor... Su nombre es?...

-Kamui... - Murmuro Gackt...

-Kamui-san... ... ... ...Adelante señor el joven Takarai lo espera...

-Gracias...!... - Gackt se alejo corriendo en direccion al acensor, una vez en el piso de Hyde, se bajo y corrio a la primera puerta... - Hyde...!... Hyde!... - El muchachito abrio la puerta para ver hacia afuera, al ver a Kamui Gackt parado ahi hizo que su corazon diera mil saltos, pero no pudo evitar recordar lo que habia ocurrido antes con Tetsu... Miro el suelo nervioso...

-Ka... Kamui... A... Pasa...- Murmuro inseguro...

-Hyde... - Le contesto Gackt mirandolo con severidad mientras pasaba y miraba a su chico mientras este cerraba la puerta dandole la espalda... Hyde no lo miro al oir su nombre... -Hyde... - Murmuro Gackt esta vez con ternura, se acerco a el y lo abrazo por la espalda...- Hyde... Estas bien?... - El pequeño vocalista asintio... Supo de inmediato que Gackt se habia enterado de alguna manera de que no estaba bien... Rapidamente nego con la cabeza bajando la mirada... - Hyde... Supe... Algo... De lo que paso con Tetsu... - Al oir el nombre de su amigo Hyde se estremecio con miedo y verguenza...

-Te... Tetsu... Nada... No paso nada Gackt... - El tono frio de Hyde hizo que Gackt se entristeciera de la poca confianza aun entre ellos... - El... El solo... Me beso...

-Te beso?... Pero... Se pelearon?... Cuentame Hyde, que paso?... - Respondio Gackt, intentando darle poca importancia al hecho de que alguien mas haya besado a su novio...

-Gackt... - Hyde murmuraba cada vez mas bajo... Tenia miedo a como reaccionaria Kamui, y el sonido del disco girando en su consola le molestaba... - No sabia que hacer... - Hyde lentamente se dio vuelta para quedar frente a frente con Gackt y apoyarse en su pecho, timidamente le conto... -Gackt... Tetsu.. Me beso a la fuerza... - La sorpresa de Gackt no pudo ser mayor, Tetsu nunca inspiro ser una persona agresiva, y que Hyde le cuente eso era confuso, pronto sintio que el pequeño muchacho que respiraba nervioso entre sus brazos rompia a llorar silenciosamente, Gackt se aferro con fuerza a Hyde, y le beso el pelo...

-Hyde... Mi Hyde... Si Tetsu te hizo daño te juro que yo...

-No Gackt... - El muchacho se separo por un instante de el... - No... No quiero que le hagas nada a Tet... Yo... No hay culpables... Y el daño es mutuo, lo se...

-Hyde... - Gackt miro con ternura a Hyde, y volvio a abrazarlo con fuerza... - Mi Hyde... Mi amor.. Te prometo... - Separo a Hyde de su cuerpo y sostuvo su rostro entre sus manos, las lagrimas de Hyde aun corrian diminutas en sus mejillas, y los ojos del muchacho se veian opacos del recuerdo... - Mi amor.. Te prometo que nadie te hara daño mienbtras este junto a ti... - Con estas palabras, lo beso... Hyde, dejandose llevar ligeramente comenzo a acercarse a el, Gackt lo abrazo y retrocedio hasta el sillon que tenian detras, Gackt se sento en la brazadera, sosteniendo a Hyde de la cintura, no dejaban de besarse, primero con ternura, luego con amor y luego con algo mas... Hyde comenzo a aferrarse a la espalda de Gackt con fuerza, mientras que este le acariciaba el cabello con locura...

-Gackt... -Murmuro Hyde entre besos, Kamui lo tomo por la cintura y se hecho para atras, cayendo en el sillon con Hyde encima, el pequeño nervioso se separo de el un segundo, para tragar, sus corazones latian a pulso, muy deprisa, Gackt no dejaba de besar la boca ni el cuello de Hyde, y lentamente comenzo a acariciarlo por dentro de la camisa, incitandolo ,el ya traia la suya entreabierta, y cuando el pequeño no logro contener el calor empezo a abrir la suya, fue entonce que Gackt comenzo a bajar por su cuello, Hyde comenzo a acariciarle y besarle el cabello, sofocado, mientras que el otro bajaba por su pecho erizado y besaba un camino por su piel , se llenaron con caricias en el torso desnudo de ambos, los besos eran cada vez mas apasionados, y las manos ya corrian por los cuerpos de ambos, de pronto Hyde se sento con Gackt entre sus piernas y comenzo a acariciar lentamente su pecho, mirandolo con calor, Gackt no dejaba de acariciar las piernas del pequeño que lo seducia, cuando sintio las manos de Hyde en su cuello, lo abrazo nuevamente y lentamente dejo que el pequeño se apoyara en el y lo besara con extasis... No contaban las horas, las manos ya hacian daño y daban ganas de sacarse mas ropa, esta vez Hyde esta recostado sobre Gackt, y este habia doblado las rodillas para que el pequeño no se cayera, los besos, mas duraderos, mas apasionados que en un comienzo comenzaron a ser asi tambien en el cuello, incluso Hyde habia morido un par de veces a Gackt cuando este le provocaba dolor con las caricias, asi, lentamente el mayor bajo por el pecho de Hyde, acariciando con ambas manos y presionando un poco en la cintura bien marcada de Hyde, el pequeño le besaba el cuello con pasion y repetidamente, luego subiendo un poco le beso el lobulo de la oreja y luego fue directo a su boca... Gackt por mientras jugueteaba con la orilla del pantalon de Hyde... - Gackt... - Le murmuro el pequeño al oido con voz queda, Kamui adivino que estaria cansado, pero tras recibir otro apasionado beso del larukito en el cuello se decidio, y dejo que sus manos entraran a los pantalones de Hyde -"Ah... Gackt"... - Se quejo el pequeño indeciso si seguir o no, sentia la presion del cansancio pero no queria detenerse...

Gackt siguio jugando y acariciando al agotado Hyde, que no paraba de seducirlo entre besos y sutiles quejidos en una voz hermosa, lo beso en la boca en una union lenta y larga, mientras se aferraba a su cintura, lentamente volvio a bajar, hasta llegar a la orilla del pantalon nuevamente, y con cansancio comenzo a juguetear con el boton, Hyde se levanto un poco, sin separar sus piernas de las de Gackt, lo beso en el pecho nuevamente y comenzo a recorrer con la lengua hasta bajar a la orilla de los pantalones de este, cuando...

...

TOC TOC TOC!

Hyde se levanto con sorpresa, sin pararse del sillon ni alejarse de Gackt...

-Alguien sabia que estabas aqui?... - Le pregunto respirando agitado...

-Yoshi... - Le respondio Gackt levantandose y besandolo nuevamente... Hyde le devolvio el beso, pero lentamente comenzo a levantarse, se coloco la camisa de Gackt distraidamente olvidandose del boton abierto de su pantalon, Gackt por su parte se sento en el sillon...

-Hmmmm... Traere algo para beber...- Murmuro Hyde y se encamino a la cocina, Gackt rapidamente se levanto y lo siguio... El Laruku saco de su congelador un par de cervezas... - Jejej... Toma... - Le dijo con una risa nerviosa, le entrego ambas cervezas a Gackt y con un beso largo y apasionado se lo llevo de regreso al living... Gackt se volvio a sentar en la brazadera, dejo una cerveza en el suelo y abrio la otra, Hyde se arrodillo y comenzo a besarle el abdomen mientras tomaba un poco, luego comenzo a acariciar el cabello del pequeño, y con una mano en su mentos hizo que levantase el rostro para besarle la boca, Hyde se levanto lentamente apoyandose sobre Gackt, haciendo que este a su vez se echara hacia atras nuevamente, cuando el mayor estuvo recostado nuevamente en el sillon Hyde comenzo a besarlo recorriendo en linea hacia abajo, y jugueteo unos segundos con el boton del pantalon de Gackt mientras este le acariciaba el cabello apasionadamente, de pronto Hyde se levanto y con cuidado se acosto encima de el, besandole la boca, la mano de Gackt llevo la botella hasta el suelo y fue directo hacia la piel desnuda bajo los pantalones y la ropa interior de Hyde, este se quejo suavemente en su oreja, Gackt llevo sus manos directamente al cierre del pequeño vocalista y comenzo lentamente a deslizar su mano por la linea del cierre exitando a Hyde, que mientras mas caricias recibia mas suspiraba en el cuello de Gackt, lo que le gustaba con locura...

...

TOC TOC TOC!

Hyde gruño en el cuello de Gackt que lentamente retiro sus manos de dentro de la ropa de Hyde y lo abrazo por la cintura...

-Por que no vas a ver?... - Le murmuro mirando el techo con los ojos cerrados, Hyde con pesadumbre y cansancio apoyo los brazos en Gackt y levanto su torso, estaba acalorado y ligeramente sonrojado, lo que se le paso en cuestion de segundos, sin embargo seguia respirando agitado, se levanto con la camisa y los pantalones descuidadamente entreabiertos, y arrastrando los pies fue hasta la puerta... Gackt se levanto cogiendo su cerveza,se acomodo los pantalones y se sento nuevamente, Hyde le gruño desde la puerta y la abrio...

...

Al abrir la puerta Hyde se paralizo... Estaba despeinado, acalorado, exitado (lo que no se notaba por que la camisa de Gackt le quedaba grande, y estaba feliz de eso), con una camisa que no era la suya, entreabierta, los pantalones igual, casi acostandose con un hombre y con su ahijado en la puerta con una maleta... El pequeño por su parte, parecia estar igual o mas asustado que su padrastro, dio un paso hacia atras y miro a Hyde de los pies a la cabeza por lo menos unas tres veces...

-J...Jun... - Murmuro Hyde...

-Espero haya recibido mi carta... - Dijo el pequeño con timidez...

-Eh... Eh...Si... Tu carta... Ehhhhmmmm...- Hyde se volteo a ver a Gackt, que estaba de pie apoyado en la mesa con su cerveza en la mano, se escondio un poco atras de la puerta y hizo con la mano el ademan de cortarse el cuello a lo que Gackt respondio asintiendo nervioso y sentandose en el sillon...

-Tio?... - Le llamo la atencion Jun, Hyde se dio vuelta asustado y nervioso..

-Si... Jun... Pasa... - Le tartamudeo dandole paso... Jun entro lenta y timidamente, lo primero que hizo fue fijarse en Gackt que estaba sentado en el sillon mirando hacia la puerta por encima de su hombro... - Jun.. El...El... Es Gackt...

-Kamui Gackt cierto?... - Le pregunto el muchacho demostrando mucho desplante... Gackt se puso nervioso, logro decir "Si" y miro a Hyde rogando que el niño no preguntara por que estaba ahi... - Tio estaban jugando play?

Esa pregunta dejo a Hyde histerico y sorprendido... - Si...- Le dijo nervioso... - Ven Jun para mostrarte tu habitacion... - Tomo a Jun de la mano y lo guio por el pasillo hasta el cuarto del cobertor rojo... - Ordena y ubicate como quieras... Sabes que mi casa es tu casa... Te esperare aya en el living si quieres jugar...

-Claro tio!...- Jun Matsumoto comenzo animadamente a ordenar sus cosas en la habitacion de Hyde mientras el vocalista se iba rapidamente junto a Gackt...

-Ordenate... - Le recomendo Gackt cuando Hyde se sento junto a el, inquieto el pequeño comenzo a sacarase la camisa para pasarsela a Gackt y colocarse la suya, sin embargo sus manos tiritaban de nerviosismo, Gackt al verlo le sostuvo las manos con las suyas y lo miro serio a los ojos... - Tranquilizate...

-Claro... - Le murmuro nervioso, intercambiaron camisas, Hyde se ajusto el pantalon y abrio su cerveza...

Se habia olvidado por completo de la llegada de su Ahijado, y nisiquiera le habia contado a Gackt... Se habia descuidado, se sentia como iluminado por una fuerte luz delatora, como si la luz de la luna le diera de lleno, aun respirando agitados, mientras el pequeño de 13 años ordenaba ropa en un cuarto lleno con una guitarra, una cama, mil secretos, y horribles recuerdos Tetsu... Hyde miraba nervioso a Gackt, casi maldiciendo la llegada del niño, Gackt por su parte miraba sus manos que sostenian la cerveza abierta, miro a Hyde con severidad, pero lentamente comenzo a acariciarlo con ternura en el rostro...

- No te preocupes...

Por supuesto, Como pudo Hyde temerle a Gackt por tan solo unos segundos?... El era su vida, su resplandor... La luz de la luna sobre el... Si... La luz de la luna sobre el... The Silver Shinning...

_Fin Capi 5 _

Esperoooo!! que de alguna forma les haya gustado n.n ...


End file.
